Green with Envy
by Myguy376
Summary: Midori Gurin always thought that her phone kept her going but she never thought she was capable of so much from something else that wasn't a machine... (Yandere midori x Hayato Haruki)
1. Green with Envy

**_Ok so I read something like this on Wattpad so props to them. But it was so short and it didn't feel creepy enough :( . So I'm gonna try my hand at this. Now I'm gonna try and make her as yandere as possible but still keep her in character. So she is kinda like a stupid yandere or something like that. It's a really intereting idea so fuck it :D. Btw there's gonna be a lot of mature stuff (I mean you saw the M right?) which I've always wanted to write so read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy. Oh, when I write like this 'this author sucks, you should totally read another story' that means the subject is thinking because Midori is going to do a lot of thinking... LOL XD_**

**_EDIT VERSION:_**

Man, my first revision... Oh dear. I read through this and thought to myself on how did I let this **_slide!_**

So this is a redemption on my second favorite story, not saying the first by the way.

Also, how you guys holdin up in this pandemic? Hope everyone is straight and healthy.

Ight my guys.

* * *

_"C'mon! I'm soooo close to winning! I know I can beat him!" _

A lime-green haired girl known as Midori Gurin was caught up in a intense battle on her phone as she was walking down the halls of Akademi high. Phones are a need to most young adults but to Midori, that piece of technology was her life. As much as everyone tries to pull her away, she remains unfazed.

There is nothing that could take the place of her beloved phone.

_"He's at one hp! I've finall- __ooof!" _

**"Woah!"**

**_*Crack*_**

Before she was able to complete her game, she bumped into _someone_. The collision caused her to fall along with her device.

_She couldn't believe it. _

She quickly picked up her phone and pressed the power button but it was unresponsive to her attempts. The phone was cracked beyond repair, along with Midori's lifeline. One of the things that kept her going on in this cruel game called life was finished. She held back her tears as she tried to salvage what was left.

_"No... no no no no, this can't be happening. It's fine, just some really big cracks and a black and white screen but I'm sure it will turn on any minute now. Please don't be broken." _

As she was waiting for any kind of response from her phone, the figure who she collided with got her attention.

**"Really sorry for bumping into you. My apologies." **

After hearing those words, she looked up to see a student with green hair and eyes that were a bit similar to hers. She doesn't really converse with students outside her social circle but she did knew who _he was._

**"Oh! Forgive my manners, I'm-" **

_'Hayato Haruki.' _She finished in her thoughts.

That name started to have an effect on her. She should've been angry with him but it was a different feeling, a feeling she only gets with her phone. Even his presence alone made her feel tingly and warm inside. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice he was touching her. It seem like he was trying to get her attention once more

**"Um, can I have your name so I know who to pay back? Also you can use my phone for the time being. Really sorry about your phone miss." **

She was finally coming back to reality as she observed her surroundings. She saw an outstretched hand with a dark green phone in it. She looked up to see those lime green eyes looking down on her with a face of worry. That look brought such... _joy_ to her. None of the students has ever cared for her like he was doing.

_'Aww... He's so kind.' _She thought.

**"So, can I have your name?" **

_'Oh right... First impressions.'_

_"Midori Gurin! It's very nice to meet you."_

She said while taking his hand and stood back up. She dusted herself off a bit as she gazed at him. It's unsual for someone to be this kind to her.

Her reputation at Akademi was the airhead who stayed on her phone all day. She still was an airhead but something changed when she saw him and she couldn't figure it out. It's as if she has another personality or something.

**"Well, here's my phone. You can borrow it for the time being."**

She began to reach out but quickly retracted her hand.

_"Why are you lending it to me? You might need it you know. Phones are really really important." _

**"No it's fine. Besides I have the game that you were playing on and I heard you made alot progress on it. Just login to my phone and play to your hearts content, it's already unlocked and the passcode is '4576'. I'll try to replace your phone tomorrow****, I promise."**

She finally accepted the outstretched phone and went right back to playing her game. She couldn't believe that he actually trusted her enough to play on his phone for the rest of the day.

_'And he's trusting too. He's so sweet.'_

_"Oh! Thank you... huh?" _

She turned around to see that Hayato has departed from her view. The warmth she felt when he was here started to quickly fade. The tingles she always wanted vanished as soon as he left. She wasn't that bright but she did know that **he** was the cause of that warmth.

_"It's fine. I have his phone so he'll have to come back." _

_'...He has too. He'll come back.'_

With that thought in mind she walked straight to class with his phone in tow and looked forward to meeting with him again.

_**In class **_

Midori was having a grand time on his phone in her first period. She enjoyed herself a bit more due to Hayato, her new source of warmth. Her joy did not go unnoticed however.

_"Hey Midori, you seem brighter today and where's the charm on your phone? You always have it on your phone."_

The question came from Pippi Osu, her friend and fellow member of the gaming club. She was the most observant of the two and could usually tell when things are out of place which helped out Midori in more ways than one. To say she was socially intelligent would make sense if she wasn't so shy.

Midori responded but in a unusual way.

_"Oh, I lost my charm this morning and the reason I'm happy is because I've finally beat the boss that I've been stuck on for the past few days." _

_"Great, did you use the items I recommended to you?" _

_"Sure did! Thanks Pippi." _

_"Your welcome Midori. I told you the magical wand would work." _She chuckled as she got back to her assignment.

Midori didn't understand why she lied about her special charm and the reason she's happy. Something inside just told her not to let anyone know you have Hayato's phone, maybe it was because they would get the wrong idea. The thought of Hayato getting bad reputation crushed her..

_'Yeah, I don't want Hayato to have a bad reputation. He doesn't deserve it. I'm such a good friend!"_

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson. I will see you all tomorrow."

Now that class was finally over, the students began to spill out of the classroom with Midori lagging behind everyone, playing on his phone. The teacher called out to her before she stepped out the room.

"Gurin! Make sure to not be on your- Wait, I recognize that phone of yours. Why do you have Hayato's phone in your possession?"

That quick examination caught her completely off guard. She had to tell the truth this time. There is no reason to lie this time.

_"I have his phone because I was going to give it back to him. We were hanging out and he left it in the hallways so I'm simply going to return it to him." _

Why was she lying? She thought of telling the truth but what came out of her mouth was completely diffrent. She doesn't know what is going on but she'll have to worry about that another time. She had to see that **boy **again.

"Interesting. Well, in that case, let me give the phone back to him. I'm sure you two are good friends but it's best if I return it."

_'Don't. It's your responsibility not hers.' _She thought.

_"No. It's fine. I'll give it to him. See you tomorrow sensei." _

After her quick reply, she made her way out of the class room. She didn't want anyone to have his phone in their possession. He rightfully gave his phone to her, no one else...

She quickly went back to playing her game on his phone while disregarding her thoughts. She needed to calm down and this was had a way of soothing her. She kept playing until she accidentally tapped the home button,

_"Man, I'm so clumsy. Let me just- wait."_

She thought to herself.

As she was about to go right back into her game, she noticed all the notifications he has along with a shortcut to the photo section.

_'Oops! Let me just pop back in the game... hmm, maybe one look won't hurt. He is my friend after all._

She knew it was wrong to go through his personal things but something told she had the obligation too. She needed to know who he was involving himself with...

She laughed a bit at the thought and figured this was for his own good. She wanted to make sure no one was bothering him that's all.

_'I'll make sure no one is tricking you buddy.'_

She thought as she started with gallery of his phone to see what he surrounds himself with. She scanned the gallery to find notes on lectures, beautiful landmarks and pictures of his dog she assumed.

_'Well, nothing out of the ordinary here...'_

She was about to leave the gallery until she found a file with more photos in it.

She didn't hesitate as she clicked it. She kept telling herself that this was for the best.

What she found completely shocked her.

_"Oh...'_

There were pictures of Hayato shirtless and doing erotic poses! The reason for these pictures did not concern Midori as she kept scanning over them with slight interest. She couldn't help but gaze all over his semi-naked form as she continued to scroll through. The warmth she felt earlier this morning was came back as she continued this action.

_'Wow...'_

She wanted to keep these but her phone was broken from the earlier incident. She then came up with the idea to email the pictures to herself. She has a computer at home so she'll just use that.

_Then her heart completely stopped at one certain picture. _

This picture showed him completely naked but with a few rose petals covering his crotch. He was in a seductive pose as if telling her to join him. Midori couldn't stop the warmth that was going all through her body, especially at her lower regions. Her face was glowing red as she started to drool a bit.

** Then a realization hit her.**

What if he finds out and thinks lowly of her, then he'll never talk to her again. She broke his privacy which will end their friendship.

_'I can't let him know I did this.'_

She quickly tagged all of the pictures and sent it right to her email box and made sure to cover her tracks by erasing her search history. Now that she looked through the photos, it was time to see his messages.

_'Let's see who's texting you..."_

She was not surprised by what she found. It was the usual contacts and conversation of a teenager. The parents, a couple friends and a group chat, but one of those friends stuck out to her. The contact name was Koharu Hinata. Her name had a star right next to it which peaked her interest.

_'What's she doing in your contacts?"_

She knows some bits about Koharu, she's a very cheerful girl and pretty athletic too. Midori never really talked to her that much so she knows little about her.

She read through their conversation and found that these two were really friendly towards each other but they have yet to be in a relationship together considering how long they've know each other. Each kind word they shared with each other in text began to pain Midori. She didn't know what this feeling was but she didn't like it at all.

_'Pfft! What am I worrying about? It's not like she's gonna confess anytime soon._

As she read through their messages, a notification with a text bubble appeared followed by a message from Koharu.

'Hey Hayato... if it's not too much trouble, would you meet me at the Sakura tree after school? There's something I have to tell you that's really important.'

_'WHAT!!'_

Midori was furious at this message. Now that she knew that Koharu was planning on confessing to Hayato, she began to get an uneasy feeling. The thought of him returning the feelings made her feel cold. She had to do something about this. She looked at it as repaying him back for letting her hold his phone. It was his choice to give her the phone after all...

_'Don't worry Hayato, I'll save you!'_

She quickly typed a reply that would set things straight. She couldn't let Koharu even get the chance to confess.

'Sorry but I won't be able to make it today. I'm going to go hang out with my girlfriend, maybe you can tell me tomorrow?'

She waited a few seconds and a text bubble appeared followed by a new message.

'Actually... forget I said anything about the meeting. Sorry for bothering you and enjoy your hangout :3'

Midori knew her plan worked from reading her response, she could tell what emotions a person has through text and Koharu's was complete sadness. She didn't want to do a flat out rejection and thought that a indirect approach was for the best...

_'Gee, I'm so clever at times.'_

She quickly erased the evidence of the conversation and continued on her routine. She had to get to boring class after all but with the thoughts of Hayato in those sexy positions fresh in her mind, she was going to have a good day.

_**At lunchtime**_

Midori still had all of her attention on Hayato's phone. It has yet to leave her sight as if it was a fine jewel. As she continued to go through the device, a voice she was looking forward to hear caught her attention.

**"Hey Gurin. How was your morning, aside from the incident we had of course." **He said as he scratched the back of his head.

She giggled a bit loudly. Who knew he was the one to crack jokes. Another reason to admire him.

_'He's so charming.'_

_"It went well thanks to your phone. You really saved me a lot of trouble and I finally beat the final boss." _

**"Well, it was my fault your phone got broken so it's the least I can do. Also, I won't be able to fully replace your phone tomorrow. I'm really sorry about that." **

_"It's fine. My parents said I should spend less time on my phone anyway, but between you and me, they stay on their phones a lot longer." _

**"Ha Yeah. Well, can I see it?" **

_"See what?" _She said with a bit of anxiety_._

**"My phone. I need to check and see if I got anything new on my messages. I hope that you didn't go through anything personal, n-not that I assume you would." **He corrected himself.

_"Nope. I was focused on my game to be bothered with stuff like that. It's also rude to go through people's stuff." _

She just couldn't stop lying could she.

She handed his phone back with a bit of resistance. After a few seconds of looking through his device and he had a look of confusion.

_'Uh oh. Did I forget to erase something?'_

She hoped he didn't notice anything off about his phone.

_"What's wrong buddy?"_

**"Oh, usually my friend Koharu joins me during lunchtime. We have this routine at lunchtime when we sit together and check on each other. It's been like that ever since we met and she'll usually tell me when she won't be here... maybe I'm reading too much into it. She just might be busy or something." **

As Hayato started to drop his search, Midori caught view of Koharu entering the lunchroom with a sullen face. Koharu saw her familiar friend and was proceeding to walk over.

Midori noticed this and took quick action. She couldn't let Hayato know what's she's planning along with letting Koharu ruin it.

_'There she is! What do I do? What do I do!?'_

A sly thought crossed her mind, what better way to push her away than a bit of public affection.

_"Hey Hayato, there's something on your back." _

**"Really? I don't fee-" **

_"Don't worry! I'll get it for you!" _

She quickly cut him off as she wrapped her two arms tightly around him. What Hayato thought as a helpful gesture appeared as an embrace between two lovers to Koharu. Midori began to deepen the embrace as her arms slowly massaged his back and her chin rested on his shoulder. She looked straight into Koharu's eyes and found tears forming, the reaction that Midori caused. Koharu changed directions and went the opposite way, trying to seperate herself from them as far as possible. The act was successful so Midori finally separated from him, missing his warmth a bit.

_"Got it! It was just a string of hair. Sorry for the sudden action."_ She said with false worry.

**"No promblem. Well, since she isn't showing up, I'm gonna go to my next class. I'll see you later Gurin." **

She didn't want him to leave yet but maybe she could take a piece of him with her. She knew what she wanted.

_"Wait! Can I get your phone for the rest of the day please? I'm so close to finishing the whole game? I'll repay you for it." _

She clasped her hands together and pleaded with him.

**"Alright, you can have it for the rest of the day then. I don't see any new notificationsso here. I'll just get it at the end of the day." **

_"Thank you so much!"_

He handed his phone right back to her and made his way towards his next class. Not only was she able to continue her game and send emails, she was finally going to send the last of the pictures to herself.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

Her _special _friend.

_**After school**_

The day went by quickly as the students packed their belongings and began to leave school or attend to club activities. Midori was on her way to her gaming club but remembered that she had to give Hayato his phone back.

She remembered that he's a member of the sports club and made her way towards the gym. As she opened the doors she found the gymnasium to be filled with sports equipment but no sign of students. She was greeted with a note on the wall.

'All sports club activity has been cancelled for today. Will resume tomorrow at standard time. Thank you.'

She simply saw this as an extension to have his phone for a longer period of time. He would've found her by now if he needed it back.

_'I'm pretty sure he won't mind.'_

She decided to go through his device again since she had an hour before her gaming club met. The image of his lewd picture clogged her mind as she prepared to leave, but a certain somebody was blocking her way.

_"Koharu! What's up?"_

_"What're you doing with his phone?" _

She saw that Koharu who was not in the best mood right now with her. Her face was adorned with a terrifying glare and a sharp frown along with dried tear stains. Midori didn't have time for this so she tried to walk past but was met with resistance.

_"Um... can you let me through? I have a club to go to. Please and thank you." _

Koharu closed the doors behind her. It seemed that Midori wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_"Not until you tell me what you're doing with his phone. I've never seen you around Hayato before so explain yourself." _

_"You must have the wrong person because this is clearly my pho-" _

_"Your lying! I can tell it's his phone so why do you have it?" _She demanded_._

Koharu was getting angrier by the second. Midori really couldn't lie her way out of this one so she decided to sprinkle a bit of truth in her next answer.

_"Ok, you got me. I have his phone because he gave it to me. Now can you let me go? There's nothing for you to even worry about." _

_"If you think I'm going to let you go off that flimsy answer, you sure am airhead. How long have you known Hayato for? And I'm worried because he's my best friend." _

Midori was getting a little frustrated with her. How could her beloved friend stand anyone this irritating?

_"A long time actually thank you very much! And long enough to hug him right in front of you 'best friend'." _

_"So you did do that on purpose! I don't know who you are but you got some nerve to walk into his life and claim him like that. He's never even mentioned anything about you!" _

_"Sounds like someone is jealous! Don't be mad because you're just a friend to him and nonthing more. Now let me go." _

Then that's when Koharu had an epiphany.

_"Fine. One more question."_

_"Alright but don't blame me if it goes nowhere."_

_"...How long have you had his phone? Answer that and I'll let you go."_

_"Fine, he gave me his phone at lunchtime after you left and I came here to simply return it. Are you satisfied now?" _

Midori thought she had it all figured out until Koharu poked a hole in her lie.

_"So if I ask Hayato, he'll agree with you right? Since you both are so close with each other, I'm sure he won't mind telling me that his supposed 'girlfriend' had it." _

**_'Damn it'_**

Midori stayed silent as her eyes grew wide with fear. She knew Hayato would tell the truth and everything will be revealed. Hayato would never trust her again and eventually would refuse to associate with her. That brought that cold feeling again and this person in front of her was responsible.

She was growing to _**hate**_ the obstacle in front of her.

_"I knew something felt wrong when he refused my meeting...You responded instead of him didn't you! You cheated me out of my confession!!!" _

Midori finally came back to reality and responded with equal anger.

_"... Yeah so what. It's not like he shares the same feelings for you anyway. I was simply doing what he would've done. See how caring I am towards him, something you clearly lack!" _

_"How can you even say that when you barely know him!? Your just some random girl he met! He doesn't even deserve you Liar!" _

Midori was close to her breaking point.

_"Stop saying that! I know him a lot better than you do so are you going to move out of the way or waste more of my time. I have to meet with him." _

Midori couldn't help but feel anger as Koharu continued to belittle her. She was usually the type not to get angry but Koharu was pushing her limit.

_"Fine, I was on my way out anyway. I'm going to tell Hayato what you did so I can actually get a real response. Let's see how close you two are after he finds out the truth!" _

**_'No!'_**

Midori froze as she heard that. Hayato would be very upset with her if he found out she lied about everything. She already lost her phone and she definitely didn't want to lose him. Something snapped in her, she was not going to let anything or anyone get in the way.

_"You wouldn't dare! I love him more than you ever will! You don't even deserve him you whore!" _She shrieked as her vision started to fade.

_**"Watch me Midori."**_

**_'Stop her!'_**

Koharu turned her back towards her and walked towards the door until-

**_*Crack!* _**

A sickening blow echoed through the gymnasium as Koharu collapsed on the hardwood floor. She slowly crawl towards the doors as she tried to register what happened. She didn't have time however as she felt her body flipped over and was face to face with Midori holding a wooden bat with a bit of blood on it.

Midori's eyes were a faded green. It looked as if she had no emotion. Koharu's eyes filled with shock as Midori rose the bat over her head.

**_She wasn't finished just yet._**

_"Mi-"_

***Crack***

Before Koharu could utter another sentence, Midori brought the bat down upon her again and again in a repeated fashion. Koharu was unable to do anything as her face was being literally beaten into the ground. The only thing that could be hard was the smacking of flesh and wood.

She didn't stop until Koharu's body stoped fidgeting. Her face was a mess of skull bits and brain muscle which made Midori cringe a bit but still, she admired her work. As she finally calmed down, a realization came to her.

She _killed_ someone. She took a life just to keep the person she cared about

She was shaken to her very core as the scene began to affect her. The blood splatters, the muscle bits on the ground, the bloodied bat she was holding with an iron grip...

_"What have I done!?!?"_

She quickly dropped the weapon and began to cry as she knelt down towards the body, she couldn't imagine the amount of trouble she's in. What would the school say, her parents say, Hayato...

_'My new warmth...My reason to keep going."_

Her tears began to slow down as she came to another realization. She finally had a **reason** she did all of this. The reason she committed this act, it was all for him. She knew she couldn't let all of this go to waste.

_'Hayato... This was all for him."_

She was still shaken up but she knew what would calm her down right now. She reached for Hayato's phone with shaking hands and bloodied fingers and begin to scroll through the pics with only him in it. Looking at these photos gave her that warmth that calmed her down so much. She continued through each picture until she stopped shaking.

_"Ahh Hayato..."_

After she finally calmed down, she went straight to the janitors closet for cleaning supplies. She hated doing chores and cleaning up messes, but this was all for him.

For her Hayato.

She had a twisted smile as she started to drag the beaten corpse towards the incinerator. As she carried the corpse, she noticed a lime green phone that fell out of Koharu's lifeless body.

_"You won't be needing this anymore." _She said as she pocketed her prize.

As she finally took care of the mess and changed clothes, she headed to her club in her usual mannerism with a brighter smile.

**_Nighttime_**

_"Why can't I sleep?"_

Midori was finally in the comforts of her home in her room but was unable to fall asleep. She even wore her comfy sleeping wear consisting of a long green T-shirt and her green panties but it wasn't enough to lull her.

The incident that took place today were still fresh in her mind. It was difficult to sleep knowing that she committed an act such an heinous act.

Severely beating a student to death... _A human being_

'_Stop putting yourself down Midori. You had to do it and there was no other way around it. Hayato doesn't need that bitch in his life anyway.'_

Fortunately, she had an even way to calm herself down this time, she was all alone.

She quickly pulled out her saving grace and went straight to the gallery. The selfies of Hayato were not having the effect she wanted this time.

_'I've seen them so many times now... hmm.'_

She figured that these regular pictures weren't enough so she went straight to the more... **suggestive** pictures.

As she looked through each erotic picture with glee, her lower regions began to get hot and needed some immediate attention. At that moment, her free hand slowly slid down and began to rub against her crotch through her soft panties. A small squeal escaped her lips as she teased her special area.

She acted as if the person doing this action was Hayato as she continued to pleasure herself with her hand as she moaned his name in pure bliss.

_"...Hayato. Keep going..."_

With each passing picture, she would rub herself faster. The amount she was feeling was good but she needed more. She slowly slid her panties down to her leg as she continued to rub against her clit. The sensation she was feeling was getting stronger as she felt even more contact without any fabric in the way.

_"Ahh...Hayato...mmh."_

She continued to play with herself and moan his name as the pictures came passing by each other in a fluid motion.

Then she finally found it. The picture that would give her sweet dreams tonight. The picture of Hayato, partially nude with petals, inviting her to join him. Her rubbing quickly stopped as she inserted a finger into her pussy. She was losing herself to the lust as she fingered herself with no remorse. Her soft moans turned into whines as she was getting closer to her climax. This feeling of warmth she felt, a feeling she never wants to lose, and it's all thanks to him.

_"Ahh!...Hayatoooo... D-Don't stop!"_

She increased the intensity as she added another finger inside her wet cavern. After a few minutes of her intense stimulation, she arched her back as she felt herself cum.

_"Hayato!!"_

After screaming his name, she released all of her essence on her fingers. She brought them up to her face to admire her work. She saw the clear liquid on her hand as if it was a reward. She finally felt the sleepiness over come her as her eyes began to feel heavy.

_"I love him so much..."_

After those words of confession, she finally fell asleep. She had a wonderful dream of them being together for the rest of their life

What she wouldn't do to make that a reality.

**_Next day_**

**_Bzzt_**

'Attention students of Akademi High, there is a missing student by the name of Koharu Hinata. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please report it to either the police or the faculty. Thank you for listening and have a good day.'

After the morning announcements, the atompsphere was bit low as the hallways were decorated with pictures of Koharu Hinata. It was rare for a student to go missing at this school so the reaction of this grave news were met with some worry, however it did make one student extremely worried.

Hayato was usually the most optimistic student you'll meet but after hearing the news, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her disappearance. She usually talks to him everyday ever since they met, but he didn't even get to see or even talk to her at all yesterday.

**They're supposed to be there for each other.**

He tried not to think the worse of the situation as he started his day by heading to his locker

As he was getting the needed supplies from his locker, a familiar voice called out to him.

_"Hey Hayoto!... Oops, I mean Haruki! It's good to see you again."_

**"Oh...hey Gurin and it's fine if you call me Hayato, I don't mind. It's also good to see you too." **He said in low tone.

_"Are you alright? You sound really sad." _She pointed out.

**"Uh... I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything."**

_"Believe me Hayato, I don't mind at all." _She winked.

_'Not at all if it's you.'_

**"Alright, it's just that I'm really worried about Koharu. She usually talks to me when something is going on. It isn't like her to just go missing out of nowhere. I know I'm responsible in some way" **

Those words made Midori feel a bit upset. The words he shared was _not_ the reaction she had hoped for. Maybe Koharu had more of an impact on him than she thought.

_"Don't worry that much. I'm sure she's just going through some things and she doesn't want you to worry about her. And don't even think about being responsible, you had no control over it."_

_'Neither did I in a way..'_

After hearing those words, Hayato began to cheer up a bit. She always looked forward to his warm smiles.

**"Thanks Gurin. I appreciate that thought." **

_"Please, call me Midori. Also here's your phone back. I was about to give it back yesterday but I was preoccupied with...something." _

**"Thanks a lot Gur- I mean, Midori. Well, I have to get to class so I'll see you later." **

After she handed the phone back to him, he proceeded to walk towards his morning class. Midori simply stared at him until he was out of sight. A cold feeling began to wrap itself around her as she saw her source of warmth walk away. Oh, how she hated that feeling.

She just wanted to stay with him, to be near him at all times, to have him with her for the rest of their life. To have him... _inside _of her.

She went straight to her new phone and began to play her games and tried to wipe her mind of those thoughts before she gets a bloody nose... She needed to hurry on to class anyway before she gets a tardy.

Then a voice caught her ear.

_"Pathetic." _

Midori looked up to see no one in front of her, she assumed that it must've been aimed at someone else as she continued to go forward until an arm grabbed her shoulder.

_"So your not gonna look behind you?" _

Midori took the advice from the voice that was behind her and was face to face with a grey-eyed girl with a pigtail. Midori quickly recognized her.

_"Hey! Um... Ayano right? What's up" _

_"I should be asking you the same question. You wouldn't happen know anything about this or are you going to play dumb?" _

Midori wondered why she directed that question at her. She quickly put her phone away and tried to look as confused as possible. She couldn't let anyone find out that she knew something.

_"How would I know? I've been on my phone ever since she went missing. You're better off asking a security camera." _

_"... You're really bad at lying **Murderer**." _

Midori completely froze after hearing that statement. So many questions were running through her head. How does she know? Did she see me? Has she told anyone about this? Should she take drastic actions towards her?

Ayano began to explain herself.

_"Look, I haven't told anyone. It's none of my business anyway so as long as you don't meddle in my affairs, we will get along nicely. Also don't even plan on attacking me, it will be better for your sake."_

Ayano said with faded eyes and an emotionless expression.

Midori was getting some bad vibes from her so she complied with everything she said and confirmed it with a nod.

_"Good, it's nice to know we understand each other." _

_"So why did you call me pathetic exactly?" _She asked, still confused on her choice of words against her.

_"Because your chasing someone who clearly loves someone else." _

She didn't feel like hearing this. The thought that someone else wanted his warmth and affection stirred up some negative feelings in her.

_"Wha- Why would I care?! It's not like they're gonna confess to him or anything." _

_"Your right. That's because the person he loves is 'missing' remember?" _

_"Missing!? Who else is missing? Was it that pink haired girl with the bi-" _

_"You really are an idiot. Hayato is in love with the girl you killed and you gave him faith that she's still out there knowing that she's long gone. You really don't think things through do you?" _She quickly interjected.

That actually made sense to Midori. She didn't know why it was a good idea to encourage him knowing that she's deceased. She needed to do something else. She looked to this girl as a guide.

_"Well, What do I do now since you know everything." _She pouted.

_"Make him forget about her. It's the only way." _

After those quick words of wisdom, Ayano quickly departed from the hallways. Midori was a bit confused on what she meant about that.

How exactly do you make someone forget the person that they loved? She pondered on that question as she went to her first period a new goal.

_**Lunchtime**_

Hayato was still a bit sad from the news as he sat by himself, simply poking at his food instead of eating it. He still couldn't shake his mind off the disappearance of Koharu and that feeling of guilt for being responsible.

_"Hey! Mind if I sit here?"_

He looked up to see Midori with a smile that was wider than usual. He simply patted the seat to show his approval. She quickly took the chance as sat right next to him. She noticed that he still had a sad expression on his face.

_"Your still down in the dumps about her, aren't you?" _She asked while holding in her anger.

**"I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I don't even feel like eating right now. Everything just doesn't feel right now that she isn't here right now. I miss her." **

Midori tried her best not to show any form of frustration from his statement. She had a goal to keep, make him forget about her in anyway possible.

_"Well, you won't be able to see her if you starve to death silly. Here, let me help you." _

She took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken. She held out the food right in front of his mouth. He was confused and flustered at the same time.

**"W-What are you doing Gurin?" **

_"It's Midori to you mister! And I'm feeding you so you won't starve. Now open wide!" She demanded._

**"I can feed myself, there's no reason for you to do this." **He said as he tried to hide his fluster.

_"C'mon please? Just one bite... maybe two? I just want to help you, that's all." _

He was about to stand his ground but the pleading look on her face was too much too handle. And the food he has was his favorite so it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

**"Alright. I guess it won't hurt." **

_"Good! Now say 'ahhh'." _

He obeyed her actions as he opened his mouth to consume the food. Midori felt that addicting warm feeling again as she continued to feed him. She already felt like his wife already!

Time passed by so quickly as she continued to feed him until lunchtime was over.

**"Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks for sitting with me Midori but I gotta get to class, I'll see you later." **

Hayato quickly sat up and made his way to his final periods. Midori was left in a dreamy state after he left, the things she was feeling at the time were just so warm and fluffy.

_'Ohh Hayato...you'll be mine soon enough.'_

She was pulled out of dream-like state from a soft hand.

_"Hey Midori, I see you've become closely acquainted with that boy you were with." _

Midori returned back to reality to find herself with her friend Pippi.

_"Yeah... yeah I guess I have."_

_"So is he your boyfriend? I notice you fed him so you two must be really close right?" _

_"...Yes, yes he is my **boyfriend**. He's the best boyfriend I ever had! I wouldn't trade him for anything!" _

Midori loves the sound of that. Just him and her, together in a relationship. She was just shaking at the thought. She knew this was the perfect way to make him forget all about Koharu.

_"Wow, he sounds like a really nice guy, when will you introduce him to m-" _

_"Sorry Pippi but I gotta go do something important and don't to talk to him! He's a bit shy." _

After those words, she quickly departed out of the lunchroom with nonthing but determination in mind. She finally had the perfect way to keep his warmth all for herself. A plan so simple that it was a surprise she didn't think of it sooner.

_"To make him mine, I will do whatever takes. Don't worry Hayato, I'll take good care of you."_

She was going to make sure Hayato will never remember Koharu again and that he was going to stay with her forever.

This was the only way.

**_After School _**

**"You can't be serious! I'm fine Itachi. I haven't even attended an activity this week." **

Hayato was pleading with his club leader who was Itachi Zametora. He wanted to do some physical activities to put his mind at ease but the substitute club leader was having none of it.

**"Sorry man but I can't let you join in on the activities for today. I know how close you were to that missing girl and we don't need that kind of negativity on us right now bro. Go home and blow some off some steam if you want to exercise so bad. You can join us for tomorrow alright? See ya." **

**"You don't understand! I'll be kicked out if I mi-"**

***Slam***

Itachi simply closed the doors right in front of Hayato. He began to make his way towards the school exit in defeat. As he approached the gate, a familiar voice called out to him, along with a familiar face.

**"Wow Gurin, nice to meet you again." **

_"Midori remember. And I'm inviting you over to my house today so we can hang out for a bit. I got games and stuff if your interested." _

**"Are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we just met and I don't want to bring you down with my mood so I'll just head home." **

Midori wasn't done yet as she lightly grabbed his wrist. She had to be a bit more convincing.

_"Please... I'm really lonely at my house." _

**"Lonely? What about your par-" **

_"They work overseas and only come home twice in a month. I just want to hang out with somebody for a little bit and it might put you back in a good mood too so a win-win right?" _

What she was saying actually made sense to Hayato. His leader did tell him that his mood could bring some trouble if he didn't change it. And his game system was broken along with it being a Friday too.

**"You know what, I'll take you on your offer Gur-" **

He was interrupted as Midori pulled him in a tight embrace. He felt as if all of his organs were being smushed together as she continued her hug.

_"Thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much!" _

**"That's...great to hear... your kinda crushing me." **He wheezed.

_"Oh! Super sorry! But thanks for accepting my invitation, you won't regret it." _

She said with a wink. Midori was looking forward to their _date _so she could finally get her plan underway.

**"I know I won't. You seem like a cool person. So where's your house?" **

_"This way!" _

She said as he took a hold of his hand and the two green haired students walked towards the Gurin house.

This will be a day to remember for both of them.

**_The Gurin house_**

The two decide to make a couple stops before they went to her house. Since it was a Friday, they stacked up on snacks for their hangout and stopped at Hayato's house for a change of clothes which was a causal wear of a green shirt and jeans with some converses. After a couple hours, they finally made it to her house.

It was a lonely two story house with a lovely shade of lawn green as the paint job. The garden they had was also magnificent with its array of green and lime flowers. Hayato didn't have enough time to admire it as he was dragged inside by Midori.

_"So welcome to my home, make yourself comfortable while I change upstairs. Don't peek!_

She teased as she hurried up stairs, leaving him behind.

Hayato lounged on the couch and wait. He liked the decor of the house, it was an atypical household with fine wooden furniture but the placement was a little odd. It's as if they had no idea were to place their chairs and sofa and just placed it anywhere convienent.

_"Here I am! In all of my glory!" _

Hayato looked up on the stairs... and quickly looked back down.

Midori in a green v-neck t-shirt that showed of a good amount of clevage that reached her knees with white poka dots on it. This made Hayato a little worried because it seemed like that's the only thing she was wearing. Midori noticed his worried stare.

_"Sorry, I'm used to being here by myself. I'll go chang-" _

**"No no! It's fine. It's your home after all so do what you want." **

_'Good, he reacted just like I wanted him too.'_

_"Thanks a bunch Hayato. I'm still not use to having someone over here so sorry in advance if I'm a bit awkward or something." _

After that was settled she quickly made her way down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch. He tried his best to ignore the fact that she was practically leaning against him on the couch like a pet. After a few seconds, Hayato broke the silence.

**"So what would you like to do first?" **

_"I'm a bit hungry so you wanna eat some of the snacks we got?" _

**"Sure, sounds like a good idea." **

She snickered with mischief as she went in the kitchen to grab the bag of snacks they collected on their way. Hayato got the glazed sweet roll while she chose a lime flavored popsicle.

_'Now to really stir him up.'_

She came back with the two treats and some swing in her step.

_"Here's your roll honey." _

**"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?**

_'Whoops'_

_"Here's your honey roll!" _

She handed him his snack as she sat down with him or in his case, practically squishing him with her body. He could literally feel her breast pressing up against his arms as he tried to eat his treat.

_"Comfy?" _She asked.

**"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." **He said with slight fluster.

He began to eat his sweet roll. The flavors he was experiencing was magnificent as he slowly ate his food in a cal-

**_SLURP! SLURP!_**

He was brought out of his serenity by the absurd noices of Midori and her popsicle! From the sounds she was making, it was clear that she did not intend on eating it.

He looked over to her and locked eyes with her as she continued to suck on her popsicle. They both stared into each other's eyes for more than a few seconds as she committed to suck instead of eat the treat. She popped it out of her mouth.

_"Do you wanna taste?"_She said as she stuck the popsicle out to him. He slowly pushed the icy treat away from his face as he asked his own question.

**"So... how's the popsicle?" **

_"Amazing! Lime is my favorite flavor! Also can I try your roll? I've never tasted it before." _

**"Sure, why not." **

He handed his half eaten sweet roll to her and she went straight for the part he bit off. The way she did it was a bit interesting because it seemed like she was licking instead of biting the delectable treat. She took her mouth off the roll with a happy expression.

_"Man, that was soooo good. Here you go." _

**"It's fine, you can have the rest." **

_"Really?! Your so thoughtful Hayato. Well what would you like to do now?" _

**"Well, how about a few rounds of Magical girl pretty Miyuki? I know you have that on your console." **

_"And smart too! You might as well marry me."_

**"What did you say? Sorry, hearing is off a bit."**

_"You might as well carry me to my victory spot because I'm pretty good at this game." _

**"Alright, we'll take turns. Best score out of five rounds win."**

Midori was up for the challenge. Her time in the gaming club might pay off in something for once. And if she plays this right, she could finally move on to the final phase of her plan.

_'Alright Midori, you can do this.'_

_"I accept. May the best player win." _

_**Two hours later**_

The two greenettes were a bit tired from their rounds, the two were extremely good at this game which led to two wins for Hayato and Midori. They were on the last round which meant whoever won this was the victor.

As Hayato geared up on the sticks, Midori proceeded with her final phase. This should win his heart for sure. All she had to do was go all out.

_"Hey Hayato."_

**"Yeah Gur- I mean Midori?"**

_"How about we establish a reward for the winner?" _

**"... I'm listening."**

_"Loser has to do one thing for the winner. No matter what it is." _

Hayato thought about it. He liked the idea of the added reward but doing anything was a bit risky to him. He quickly tossed out that thought. He was pretty confident in his skills and it's not like Midori is going to do anything extreme.

**"I accept."**

_"Yay! Shake on it." _

They both outstretched their hands and shook on it to establish their deal.

Hayato, with a new resolve, was prepared to win. His mind wondered what kind of task he should ask of Midori.

Midori already knew what she wanted from him.

_**One round later**_

**"You want me to what!?" **

_"I want you to kiss me! You lost the bet fair and square so you owe me." _

Hayato couldn't believe what he witnessed. He was able to pass with a high mark but Midori completed the game with an absolute perfect score. He has never seen someone so concentrated on a game before. But a deals a deal so he had to repay it.

**"Alright, just turn your head to the side so I ca-" **

_"No! I want a real kiss."_

**"A real kiss!?" **

She nodded her head with fury. There was no way she was letting him slip away now.

_"Yep! On the lips like the grown-up so __pucker up!"_

**"I don't think that woul-"**

_"Please! It's just one little kiss. It won't mean anything. It's just my reward so __I won't tell anyone.."_

Those words had a bit of an effect on him. It would mean something to him because it would be his **first**. He was saving it for his _crush_ and he definitely did not want to lose it.

_"You know you'll be my first right?" _

Those words quickly caught Hayato's attention. He looked up to see a frowning Midori with tears threatening to fall down.

_"I've... I've always wanted to see how it feels. To share a warm embrace with someone so why not get it from the person who chose to hang out with me today... I'm sorry, I'll think of something el-"_

**"No! I'll do it. I lost fair and square so it wouldn't be right for me to back out when I accepted the terms." **

Midori's smile returned as he finished his answer. She was looking forward to this moment ever since she saw him. It was time to conclude her plan.

_'Finally.'_

_"Thanks Hayato. You're truly amazing."_

**"No problem. So...are you going to start or?"**

_"Oh! No, you start. I think you'll do better than me." _She said as she blushed

The two closed the distance between them and stared in each other's eyes. One found the truth while the other found uncertainty.

_"Ready?" _

**"Y-Yeah." **

The two began to inch their face closer until their lips finally connected. They both were a bit inexperienced but were able to get the flow of this special bond after a few seconds. The kiss was calm and gentle and when they separated it had two profound effects to each of them.

One felt pure _Joy. _

The other felt nothing but pure **Guilt.**

**"So how was it Midori?" **

Midori did not respond right away as she got back down from her high. The kiss was the best thing she ever experienced since her phone broke.

_"So warm..." _She mumbled.

She knew she couldn't hold in her cravings anymore. She wanted to experience that warmth again. She wanted _everything from him._

_'And nothing will stop me.'_

As Hayato was about inch away from her now that the favor was repayed, she pulled him back into another kiss. However, this wasn't an innocent kiss at all.

This contact was a bit more intimate as Midori was literally taking his breath away. She poked and prodded her tongue in his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck as they collapsed on the couch. She began to straddle him as she ran her hands through his emerald locks.

Hayato tried his best to not fall into unconsciousness from her contact as he felt her whole body press against his. He needed to stop this from progressing any further. He got a good grip and gently pushed her away. She started to feel cold again and confused.

_"Eh. Wh-Why did you stop?" _

**"Midori, I can't go any further. It wouldn't be right."**

There it was again. That cold feeling creeping up one her like a virus. Was she too forward, too slow, or was it that he wasn't interested. She had to get her warmth back somehow.

_"What do you mean? You didn't like it did you?... I'm such an idiot! I knew I was doing something wrong!" _

**"No that's not it all. You were amazing it's j-" **

_"Then why did you stop me?! Tell me so I can fix it!" _

**"You can't because I lov-" **

**_'Enough!'_**

_"Forget about Koharu! She abandoned you without a good bye! She doesn't care for you anymore! She **never** loved you!"_

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He tried his best to avoid the look of pain in her eyes as she covered her mouth. He needed to reevaluate himself quickly.

Without any words, he calmly pushed her off and ran upstairs and found a bathroom. He locked himself in and tried his best to calm down from the events that took place. He couldn't believe the situation he was in.

He had no idea that this friendly hangout would turn into a storm of emotions and tension. He could only imagine what Midori must be going through after her rant.

He knew this wasn't healthy but he took out his phone and texted Koharu. He's been doing this ever since she went missing but it calms him down a bit when he does, it gives him hope that she's still out there."

'Hey Koharu.. I don't know where you are but please come back safe...I love you.'

A half-assed confession but one nonetheless. He sent the message, not even expecting a response as he went back to the situation at hand.

**_BZZZT! _**

The sound of buzzing could be heard through the bathroom wall. Hayato thought of it to be suspicious that his sent text and a buzzing sound would go off at the same time.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and went right next door to what he presumed to be Midori's room.

As he entered the room, a cold chill hit his spine from what he discovered.

He gazed at the room that was covered with photos of him at various angles and him doing suggestive things. His shock was immeasurable.

But the one thing that set him off the most was a lime green phone on her bed.

**_He could recognize the phone clear as day._**

He quickly went to reach the phone and found his message in the notifications clear as day. Upon closer inspection, he found traces of _blood_ on the phone. With all of these facts and evidence, it was safe to assume one thing.

**_He was in danger._**

**"Oh god, I gotta get out o-!" **

**_CRACK! _**

Before he could even finish his sentence, he found himself losing consciousness as he slowly fell to the ground. He didn't need to see his atttacker to know who it was.

The last thing he saw was faded green eyes staring right back at him.

**_A few hours later_**

_"Wakey Wakey sleepyhead!" _

Midori teased as she prodded and poked Hayato's face until he started to regain consciousness.

As his focus was coming back, he assessed the cold setting around him. He was now only in his boxers, his hands and feet were tied to a chair and it appears that he was still in her room which felt more like prison now. He looked around to see if Midori was around but his field of view was blocked off as he felt two hands covering them.

_"Guess who.~" _

**"Gurin!?" **

_"It's Midori but close enough sweetheart." _

So he wasn't going crazy. Midori knocked him out and tied him up. So if that happened then...

**"Where's Koharu!?" **

His question was unanswered as Midori walked in front of him wearing his shirt.

_"Sorry about wearing your stuff, the other one got your blood on it and I'm not washing it anytime soon. Any imprint you leave is so sacred to me." _

As she said that, Hayato felt his head throb as if it was splitting open. He winced a bit in pain as Midori came to his aid.

_"Aww did I hit you that hard? I'm so so sorry! I just wanted to knock you out that's all. Here, let me take care of it for you." _She said as she was about to rub the injury.

**"Stop avoiding my question, where's Koharu?!" **

Her smile slowly started to turn into a frown.

_" I told you to forget about her. Why do you want to know so bad? Don't worry about her. She won't be bothering us anymore." _

**"What do you mea-" **

_"She's **dead** Hayato. She's gone so you don't have to worry her in the way. It's only me and you now, just as it should be." _She said in a cool tone.

Hayato could not believe what he just heard. His longtime friend and crush was dead. Gone forever with no chance of coming back. He was in denial.

**"Y-Your lying! There's no way she's dead! I refuse to believe that! How would you even know that?!" **

Midori simply giggled as she sat on his lap with her face to his face. She brought her lips right to his ear as she confessed her sin. Her voice was warped and serious.

_"I would know because I'm the reason she died. I killed her after all." _

Those words shook Hayato to his very core. The things he was hearing was hard to believe but from what he is seeing, it's hard to refute it. Midori enjoyed watching Hayato come to terms with reality.

**"Why! Whydid you do it then?!" **

_"Do what?" _She coyly asked.

**"Why did you kill her!? I never seen you two together so why did you do it?! Surely you have some fucking reason!!****"**

She chuckled a bit as she started to rub his bare chest and softly nibble at his neck. He softly hissed from the contact as she continued her exploration on his body. Those photos revealed so many details on his body as she traced it with her hands. After her quick stimulation, she finally answered him.

_"I did it for you Hayato. She was trying to split us apart so she left me no choice but to silence her forever. I couldn't let her interfere."_

**"What is this 'Us'!? What makes you think we were anything special! We were just friends but I might have to change that with what you've done! You're sick Midori!" **

Midori looked up with her faded green eyes. She stared at Hayato for a bit before she continued.

_"I knew you would still have a soft spot for Koharu. It seems that slut has a real good hold on you, even in death. I'll just have to make you forget about her through my last method." _

Hayato had no idea what she was about to do but looking into her faded green eyes just shook his very soul.

His time for worrying started when he felt something rubbing against his clothed manhood. Her eyes never left his as she continued the act of pleasure.

**"Wh-What are you doing!?!" **

_"I'm making you forget about her. Now sit back and enjoy it. You deserve it after all darling.~" _She said in a erotic tone.

Midori continued to rub his cock through his boxer with her ample rear. She only had on his T-shirt so it was easy to tease him like this. She loved how he struggled against her and tried his best to stop her advances but to no avail.

**"Gurin, there's no need for this! Just let me go and I won't tell anyone! I-I promise!" **

_"It's Midori, and there is a need for this. I'll make sure you never remember that slut ever again. I care for you and only you." _

She continued to rub until it was at a length suitable for her hand. After the length was reached, she took her hand and fished out the hardened cock. She firmly worked the shaft with her soft hand as she felt Hayato melt in her touched. Hayato was losing himself in the pleasure as she continued her displays of affection..

_"Aww you feel amazing. This feels way better than looking at your pictures and doing it. But I know I can do better.~" _

Before Hayato was about to inquire on what she meant by that, his lips were captured by hers. She had no mercy as she attacked his mouth with her tongue. Her stoke also began to get a bit faster as she deepened their kiss with one another. The only thing Hayato could do now is hope that he doesn't submit to the amount of pleasure he's feeling from her.

She began to moan in his mouth as she pressed herself against him. Hayato felt her breast rubbing up against his chest as she felt his manhood starting to throb. It seems he was _close..._

_'No. We're not ending like this.'_

After a few seconds of her loving contact, she separated her mouth and let go of his cock. Hayato was glad that the she finally paused all of her actions as she still sat there with her stare unwavering.

_"You're not kissing me back? That hurts but it's fine since your here with me and me only.. But since you won't submit that easily, there's only one thing that I can do." _

Hayato had an idea of what she was about to do but he didn't want to believe it. There's no way she was preparing to do that will she?

**"What are you planning to do?" **

_"Well, I made you feel good so it's only right you do the same for me... and you made me really wet so take **responsibility**." _

She said as she started to pull down her damp panties and adjusted her special entrance towards his cock. Hayato was not prepared for what she said next.

_"It's my first time so be gentle please.~" _

She was doing exactly what he didn't want. She was actually going to have sex with him and there was nonthing he could do to physically stop it. He only had one chance to talk her out of it. He was not prepared for this kind of life.

**"Midori!" **

_"Yes Darling?" _

**"Why exactly are you doing this to me?! Why are you putting me through this!? Why me of all people!?"**

She paused before she committed. After hearing that question, her eyes changed back into a regular green. She had the answer to that question ever since she first saw him.

_"Because I love you." _

**"W-What!?" **

_"I love you... I love you so so much. I would do anything for you to stay by me. I don't want you to leave me. I've been attracted to you ever since I first saw you and it never went away. You give me such a warm feeling that makes me happy and I don't want that feeling to go away. I love you Haruto Haruki." _

She did it. She finally confessed her feelings to him. Hayato was completely shocked from what he heard but after a few seconds, he finally responded.

**"Midori, I refuse your confession. You are the most sick and twisted person I've met and that opinion will never change. You invaded my privacy, attacked me and worst of all, killed my best friend. There's no way I will ever be able to forgive you for that." **

After hearing his answer, she began to tear up as her eyes faded back to a dull green. She still held that same smile she always had no matter what. She brought her face closer to his as she whispered the words that will always stick with him.

**_"You don't have a choice..." _**

After hearing those words, Midori sheath his throbbing manhood in her pussy. She waited a bit to start moving as she was adjusting to his length. Hayato and Midori both felt a burst of pleasure as she started to get in rhythm. She was finally going to claim himself hers.

_"Look Hayato.. we are one now."_

Hayato was losing it. All of this emotional turmoil along with being raped was doing something to him. He felt as if he had no power in what was happening as Midori continued to move up and down on his manhood. He felt...dead as she felt alive

_"Ah...Hayato.."_

She started to moan his name just as she did last night when she pleasured herself. She was finally having the reality she always wanted. To be close with the person that gave her warmth.

_"Don't worry darling... it'll all be over soon."_

After a few minutes she began to increase her speed, she still felt the throbbing signals from his dick which made her felt more pleasure as her walls began to close in on him. She quickly took off her shirt to show of her beautiful nude body as she felt the climax approaching. Hayato payed no mind as his sanity broke even more.

_"Hayato...mmh."_

Her moans were starting to increase in intensity as her speed increased a bit. She was doing all the work but it was fine. As long as it's with her Hayato, she'll do anything.

After a few minutes of thrusting herself on him, she held on to his back tightly as she felt herself getting closer. She wanted to make sure he had no chance of pulling out. She could also feel that he was close to, his dick was trembling inside of her was all the proof she needed.

_"Hayato!...Hayato I'm close!" _

Hayato stayed silent as he heard her scream his name. His mind was going back to the 'what if's' and 'what could have been'. Now he had to deal with her for the rest of his life.

_"Ahh! Hayato!!"_

**_*SPURT* *SQUIRT*_**

After her scream of ecstasy, the two climaxed at the same time and began to release their tension inside of each other. Midori was still hanging on to him as his semen filled her womb up to the brim. She was so happy to receive his seed as she tried not to spill it. This meant that they were connected to each other for the rest of their life.

_"Ahh... you came so much. I can't wait to see our little boy or girl. Thank you Hayato, I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you." _

He said nonthing as she brought her lips to his forehead and kissed it. She was the happiest she has ever been in her whole life.

Hayato couldn't feel anything. He just stared at her in a blank expression as she shown him affection. The only thing that he understands is that he has no control anymore. He decided to accept that fact.

The two green haired students stayed in that position for a while. The both of them knew that this day changed their lives forever.

They both fell asleep on her bed waiting for next week. They had a lot to prepare go in the future.

_**Three months later**_

_"C'mon, I'm so close to beating this!" _

**"You said that the last eight times. C'mon you're gonna be late to class Gurin." **

_"Your mean darling!" _

The two green haireds students have been inseparable and the case of Koharu was getting colder by the day. Of course Hayato knew who was responsible but he didn't want their unborn child going through any type of hardships so he stayed with while keeping his mouth shut. They decided to become a couple even though it was fairly one sided but it was a relationship nonetheless.

As Hayato began to walk to his class, Midori grabbed his wrist and pulled him out towards the trees. As they finally found a good location, she set up her phone to do a selfie to which Hayato tried to get away.

_"Where are you going swee-" _

***Smack***

Hayto finished her sentence with a quick slap.

**"Don't call me that. Your sick and twisted and I'm stuck with you because you raped me. All the things you've done is irredeemable and insane so is it even suprising that I want a few hours away from you?!" **

Midori simply stared at him. This was one of his usual tantrums but she knew how to keep him in check. She began to cry.

_"Your right *sniff, I should just jump off a cliff and *sniff* and take our baby with us too. I'm so sorry, I'll take care of it right now." _

As she began to walk away she was stopped by Hayato. He had nonthing but anger in his eyes.

**"So where would you like the picture honey?" **He said with pure venom. It was nice to know they have an understanding. She would do anything to stay with him, even kill their firstborn if it means having him around.

_"I would like it over here darling." _

The green haired students stood on the spot with Midori throwing up a peace sign and Hayato smiling.

_"I love you Hayato." _

He stayed silent.

She knew he'll never return the words but maybe one day he'll understand how much she loves him. Besides, she has all of her lifetime to show him.

_'Oh Hayato...one day you'll understand.'_

As the timer reached zero the selfie was taken.

**_Click! _**

**_My...fucking... guys. I did it and I got over 10k words to show for it, good on me :). Well glad I got this out my system and I wrote something not soft and this was good practice because my smut writing is garbage! :( . Also if you follow my oneshots for the rainbow students , first off your amazing, even if you don't follow it your still amazing. And second expect the purples next week or sooner, I think I got the perfect plot for em. And thanks to whoever read this, Midori is low key my favorite character and I write too many soft stories so I slick needed this morbid ending kinda. Well see you in the next one my guys. _**

**_EDIT _**

Soooo, I like this a lot better. Also, I'm not dead so I'll be workin on the rainbow squad, till then my guys


	2. Greenwithenvybutbetter

**_Ok so I read something like this on Wattpad so props to them. But it was so short and it didn't feel creepy enough :( . So I'm gonna try my hand at this. Now I'm gonna try and make her as yandere as possible but still keep her in character. So she is kinda like a stupid yandere or something like that. It's a really intereting idea so fuck it :D. Btw there's gonna be a lot of mature stuff (I mean you saw the M right?) which I've always wanted to write so read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy. Oh, when I write like this 'this author sucks, you should totally read another story' that means the subject is thinking because Midori is going to do a lot of thinking... LOL XD_**

**_EDIT VERSION:_**

Man, my first revision... Oh dear. I read through this and thought to myself on how did I let this **_slide!_**

So this is a redemption on my second favorite story, not saying the first by the way.

Also, how you guys holdin up in this pandemic? Hope everyone is straight and healthy.

Ight my guys.

* * *

_"C'mon! I'm soooo close to winning! I know I can beat him!" _

A lime-green haired girl known as Midori Gurin was caught up in a intense battle on her phone as she was walking down the halls of Akademi high. Phones are a need to most young adults but to Midori, that piece of technology was her life. As much as everyone tries to pull her away, she remains unfazed.

There is nothing that could take the place of her beloved phone.

_"He's at one hp! I've finall- __ooof!" _

**"Woah!"**

**_*Crack*_**

Before she was able to complete her game, she bumped into _someone_. The collision caused her to fall along with her device.

_She couldn't believe it. _

She quickly picked up her phone and pressed the power button but it was unresponsive to her attempts. The phone was cracked beyond repair, along with Midori's lifeline. One of the things that kept her going on in this cruel game called life was finished. She held back her tears as she tried to salvage what was left.

_"No... no no no no, this can't be happening. It's fine, just some really big cracks and a black and white screen but I'm sure it will turn on any minute now. Please don't be broken." _

As she was waiting for any kind of response from her phone, the figure who she collided with got her attention.

**"Really sorry for bumping into you. My apologies." **

After hearing those words, she looked up to see a student with green hair and eyes that were a bit similar to hers. She doesn't really converse with students outside her social circle but she did knew who _he was._

**"Oh! Forgive my manners, I'm-" **

_'Hayato Haruki.' _She finished in her thoughts.

That name started to have an effect on her. She should've been angry with him but it was a different feeling, a feeling she only gets with her phone. Even his presence alone made her feel tingly and warm inside. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice he was touching her. It seem like he was trying to get her attention once more

**"Um, can I have your name so I know who to pay back? Also you can use my phone for the time being. Really sorry about your phone miss." **

She was finally coming back to reality as she observed her surroundings. She saw an outstretched hand with a dark green phone in it. She looked up to see those lime green eyes looking down on her with a face of worry. That look brought such... _joy_ to her. None of the students has ever cared for her like he was doing.

_'Aww... He's so kind.' _She thought.

**"So, can I have your name?" **

_'Oh right... First impressions.'_

_"Midori Gurin! It's very nice to meet you."_

She said while taking his hand and stood back up. She dusted herself off a bit as she gazed at him. It's unsual for someone to be this kind to her.

Her reputation at Akademi was the airhead who stayed on her phone all day. She still was an airhead but something changed when she saw him and she couldn't figure it out. It's as if she has another personality or something.

**"Well, here's my phone. You can borrow it for the time being."**

She began to reach out but quickly retracted her hand.

_"Why are you lending it to me? You might need it you know. Phones are really really important." _

**"No it's fine. Besides I have the game that you were playing on and I heard you made alot progress on it. Just login to my phone and play to your hearts content, it's already unlocked and the passcode is '4576'. I'll try to replace your phone tomorrow****, I promise."**

She finally accepted the outstretched phone and went right back to playing her game. She couldn't believe that he actually trusted her enough to play on his phone for the rest of the day.

_'And he's trusting too. He's so sweet.'_

_"Oh! Thank you... huh?" _

She turned around to see that Hayato has departed from her view. The warmth she felt when he was here started to quickly fade. The tingles she always wanted vanished as soon as he left. She wasn't that bright but she did know that **he** was the cause of that warmth.

_"It's fine. I have his phone so he'll have to come back." _

_'...He has too. He'll come back.'_

With that thought in mind she walked straight to class with his phone in tow and looked forward to meeting with him again.

_**In class **_

Midori was having a grand time on his phone in her first period. She enjoyed herself a bit more due to Hayato, her new source of warmth. Her joy did not go unnoticed however.

_"Hey Midori, you seem brighter today and where's the charm on your phone? You always have it on your phone."_

The question came from Pippi Osu, her friend and fellow member of the gaming club. She was the most observant of the two and could usually tell when things are out of place which helped out Midori in more ways than one. To say she was socially intelligent would make sense if she wasn't so shy.

Midori responded but in a unusual way.

_"Oh, I lost my charm this morning and the reason I'm happy is because I've finally beat the boss that I've been stuck on for the past few days." _

_"Great, did you use the items I recommended to you?" _

_"Sure did! Thanks Pippi." _

_"Your welcome Midori. I told you the magical wand would work." _She chuckled as she got back to her assignment.

Midori didn't understand why she lied about her special charm and the reason she's happy. Something inside just told her not to let anyone know you have Hayato's phone, maybe it was because they would get the wrong idea. The thought of Hayato getting bad reputation crushed her..

_'Yeah, I don't want Hayato to have a bad reputation. He doesn't deserve it. I'm such a good friend!"_

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson. I will see you all tomorrow."

Now that class was finally over, the students began to spill out of the classroom with Midori lagging behind everyone, playing on his phone. The teacher called out to her before she stepped out the room.

"Gurin! Make sure to not be on your- Wait, I recognize that phone of yours. Why do you have Hayato's phone in your possession?"

That quick examination caught her completely off guard. She had to tell the truth this time. There is no reason to lie this time.

_"I have his phone because I was going to give it back to him. We were hanging out and he left it in the hallways so I'm simply going to return it to him." _

Why was she lying? She thought of telling the truth but what came out of her mouth was completely diffrent. She doesn't know what is going on but she'll have to worry about that another time. She had to see that **boy **again.

"Interesting. Well, in that case, let me give the phone back to him. I'm sure you two are good friends but it's best if I return it."

_'Don't. It's your responsibility not hers.' _She thought.

_"No. It's fine. I'll give it to him. See you tomorrow sensei." _

After her quick reply, she made her way out of the class room. She didn't want anyone to have his phone in their possession. He rightfully gave his phone to her, no one else...

She quickly went back to playing her game on his phone while disregarding her thoughts. She needed to calm down and this was had a way of soothing her. She kept playing until she accidentally tapped the home button,

_"Man, I'm so clumsy. Let me just- wait."_

She thought to herself.

As she was about to go right back into her game, she noticed all the notifications he has along with a shortcut to the photo section.

_'Oops! Let me just pop back in the game... hmm, maybe one look won't hurt. He is my friend after all._

She knew it was wrong to go through his personal things but something told she had the obligation too. She needed to know who he was involving himself with...

She laughed a bit at the thought and figured this was for his own good. She wanted to make sure no one was bothering him that's all.

_'I'll make sure no one is tricking you buddy.'_

She thought as she started with gallery of his phone to see what he surrounds himself with. She scanned the gallery to find notes on lectures, beautiful landmarks and pictures of his dog she assumed.

_'Well, nothing out of the ordinary here...'_

She was about to leave the gallery until she found a file with more photos in it.

She didn't hesitate as she clicked it. She kept telling herself that this was for the best.

What she found completely shocked her.

_"Oh...'_

There were pictures of Hayato shirtless and doing erotic poses! The reason for these pictures did not concern Midori as she kept scanning over them with slight interest. She couldn't help but gaze all over his semi-naked form as she continued to scroll through. The warmth she felt earlier this morning was came back as she continued this action.

_'Wow...'_

She wanted to keep these but her phone was broken from the earlier incident. She then came up with the idea to email the pictures to herself. She has a computer at home so she'll just use that.

_Then her heart completely stopped at one certain picture. _

This picture showed him completely naked but with a few rose petals covering his crotch. He was in a seductive pose as if telling her to join him. Midori couldn't stop the warmth that was going all through her body, especially at her lower regions. Her face was glowing red as she started to drool a bit.

** Then a realization hit her.**

What if he finds out and thinks lowly of her, then he'll never talk to her again. She broke his privacy which will end their friendship.

_'I can't let him know I did this.'_

She quickly tagged all of the pictures and sent it right to her email box and made sure to cover her tracks by erasing her search history. Now that she looked through the photos, it was time to see his messages.

_'Let's see who's texting you..."_

She was not surprised by what she found. It was the usual contacts and conversation of a teenager. The parents, a couple friends and a group chat, but one of those friends stuck out to her. The contact name was Koharu Hinata. Her name had a star right next to it which peaked her interest.

_'What's she doing in your contacts?"_

She knows some bits about Koharu, she's a very cheerful girl and pretty athletic too. Midori never really talked to her that much so she knows little about her.

She read through their conversation and found that these two were really friendly towards each other but they have yet to be in a relationship together considering how long they've know each other. Each kind word they shared with each other in text began to pain Midori. She didn't know what this feeling was but she didn't like it at all.

_'Pfft! What am I worrying about? It's not like she's gonna confess anytime soon._

As she read through their messages, a notification with a text bubble appeared followed by a message from Koharu.

'Hey Hayato... if it's not too much trouble, would you meet me at the Sakura tree after school? There's something I have to tell you that's really important.'

_'WHAT!!'_

Midori was furious at this message. Now that she knew that Koharu was planning on confessing to Hayato, she began to get an uneasy feeling. The thought of him returning the feelings made her feel cold. She had to do something about this. She looked at it as repaying him back for letting her hold his phone. It was his choice to give her the phone after all...

_'Don't worry Hayato, I'll save you!'_

She quickly typed a reply that would set things straight. She couldn't let Koharu even get the chance to confess.

'Sorry but I won't be able to make it today. I'm going to go hang out with my girlfriend, maybe you can tell me tomorrow?'

She waited a few seconds and a text bubble appeared followed by a new message.

'Actually... forget I said anything about the meeting. Sorry for bothering you and enjoy your hangout :3'

Midori knew her plan worked from reading her response, she could tell what emotions a person has through text and Koharu's was complete sadness. She didn't want to do a flat out rejection and thought that a indirect approach was for the best...

_'Gee, I'm so clever at times.'_

She quickly erased the evidence of the conversation and continued on her routine. She had to get to boring class after all but with the thoughts of Hayato in those sexy positions fresh in her mind, she was going to have a good day.

_**At lunchtime**_

Midori still had all of her attention on Hayato's phone. It has yet to leave her sight as if it was a fine jewel. As she continued to go through the device, a voice she was looking forward to hear caught her attention.

**"Hey Gurin. How was your morning, aside from the incident we had of course." **He said as he scratched the back of his head.

She giggled a bit loudly. Who knew he was the one to crack jokes. Another reason to admire him.

_'He's so charming.'_

_"It went well thanks to your phone. You really saved me a lot of trouble and I finally beat the final boss." _

**"Well, it was my fault your phone got broken so it's the least I can do. Also, I won't be able to fully replace your phone tomorrow. I'm really sorry about that." **

_"It's fine. My parents said I should spend less time on my phone anyway, but between you and me, they stay on their phones a lot longer." _

**"Ha Yeah. Well, can I see it?" **

_"See what?" _She said with a bit of anxiety_._

**"My phone. I need to check and see if I got anything new on my messages. I hope that you didn't go through anything personal, n-not that I assume you would." **He corrected himself.

_"Nope. I was focused on my game to be bothered with stuff like that. It's also rude to go through people's stuff." _

She just couldn't stop lying could she.

She handed his phone back with a bit of resistance. After a few seconds of looking through his device and he had a look of confusion.

_'Uh oh. Did I forget to erase something?'_

She hoped he didn't notice anything off about his phone.

_"What's wrong buddy?"_

**"Oh, usually my friend Koharu joins me during lunchtime. We have this routine at lunchtime when we sit together and check on each other. It's been like that ever since we met and she'll usually tell me when she won't be here... maybe I'm reading too much into it. She just might be busy or something." **

As Hayato started to drop his search, Midori caught view of Koharu entering the lunchroom with a sullen face. Koharu saw her familiar friend and was proceeding to walk over.

Midori noticed this and took quick action. She couldn't let Hayato know what's she's planning along with letting Koharu ruin it.

_'There she is! What do I do? What do I do!?'_

A sly thought crossed her mind, what better way to push her away than a bit of public affection.

_"Hey Hayato, there's something on your back." _

**"Really? I don't fee-" **

_"Don't worry! I'll get it for you!" _

She quickly cut him off as she wrapped her two arms tightly around him. What Hayato thought as a helpful gesture appeared as an embrace between two lovers to Koharu. Midori began to deepen the embrace as her arms slowly massaged his back and her chin rested on his shoulder. She looked straight into Koharu's eyes and found tears forming, the reaction that Midori caused. Koharu changed directions and went the opposite way, trying to seperate herself from them as far as possible. The act was successful so Midori finally separated from him, missing his warmth a bit.

_"Got it! It was just a string of hair. Sorry for the sudden action."_ She said with false worry.

**"No promblem. Well, since she isn't showing up, I'm gonna go to my next class. I'll see you later Gurin." **

She didn't want him to leave yet but maybe she could take a piece of him with her. She knew what she wanted.

_"Wait! Can I get your phone for the rest of the day please? I'm so close to finishing the whole game? I'll repay you for it." _

She clasped her hands together and pleaded with him.

**"Alright, you can have it for the rest of the day then. I don't see any new notificationsso here. I'll just get it at the end of the day." **

_"Thank you so much!"_

He handed his phone right back to her and made his way towards his next class. Not only was she able to continue her game and send emails, she was finally going to send the last of the pictures to herself.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

Her _special _friend.

_**After school**_

The day went by quickly as the students packed their belongings and began to leave school or attend to club activities. Midori was on her way to her gaming club but remembered that she had to give Hayato his phone back.

She remembered that he's a member of the sports club and made her way towards the gym. As she opened the doors she found the gymnasium to be filled with sports equipment but no sign of students. She was greeted with a note on the wall.

'All sports club activity has been cancelled for today. Will resume tomorrow at standard time. Thank you.'

She simply saw this as an extension to have his phone for a longer period of time. He would've found her by now if he needed it back.

_'I'm pretty sure he won't mind.'_

She decided to go through his device again since she had an hour before her gaming club met. The image of his lewd picture clogged her mind as she prepared to leave, but a certain somebody was blocking her way.

_"Koharu! What's up?"_

_"What're you doing with his phone?" _

She saw that Koharu who was not in the best mood right now with her. Her face was adorned with a terrifying glare and a sharp frown along with dried tear stains. Midori didn't have time for this so she tried to walk past but was met with resistance.

_"Um... can you let me through? I have a club to go to. Please and thank you." _

Koharu closed the doors behind her. It seemed that Midori wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_"Not until you tell me what you're doing with his phone. I've never seen you around Hayato before so explain yourself." _

_"You must have the wrong person because this is clearly my pho-" _

_"Your lying! I can tell it's his phone so why do you have it?" _She demanded_._

Koharu was getting angrier by the second. Midori really couldn't lie her way out of this one so she decided to sprinkle a bit of truth in her next answer.

_"Ok, you got me. I have his phone because he gave it to me. Now can you let me go? There's nothing for you to even worry about." _

_"If you think I'm going to let you go off that flimsy answer, you sure am airhead. How long have you known Hayato for? And I'm worried because he's my best friend." _

Midori was getting a little frustrated with her. How could her beloved friend stand anyone this irritating?

_"A long time actually thank you very much! And long enough to hug him right in front of you 'best friend'." _

_"So you did do that on purpose! I don't know who you are but you got some nerve to walk into his life and claim him like that. He's never even mentioned anything about you!" _

_"Sounds like someone is jealous! Don't be mad because you're just a friend to him and nonthing more. Now let me go." _

Then that's when Koharu had an epiphany.

_"Fine. One more question."_

_"Alright but don't blame me if it goes nowhere."_

_"...How long have you had his phone? Answer that and I'll let you go."_

_"Fine, he gave me his phone at lunchtime after you left and I came here to simply return it. Are you satisfied now?" _

Midori thought she had it all figured out until Koharu poked a hole in her lie.

_"So if I ask Hayato, he'll agree with you right? Since you both are so close with each other, I'm sure he won't mind telling me that his supposed 'girlfriend' had it." _

**_'Damn it'_**

Midori stayed silent as her eyes grew wide with fear. She knew Hayato would tell the truth and everything will be revealed. Hayato would never trust her again and eventually would refuse to associate with her. That brought that cold feeling again and this person in front of her was responsible.

She was growing to _**hate**_ the obstacle in front of her.

_"I knew something felt wrong when he refused my meeting...You responded instead of him didn't you! You cheated me out of my confession!!!" _

Midori finally came back to reality and responded with equal anger.

_"... Yeah so what. It's not like he shares the same feelings for you anyway. I was simply doing what he would've done. See how caring I am towards him, something you clearly lack!" _

_"How can you even say that when you barely know him!? Your just some random girl he met! He doesn't even deserve you Liar!" _

Midori was close to her breaking point.

_"Stop saying that! I know him a lot better than you do so are you going to move out of the way or waste more of my time. I have to meet with him." _

Midori couldn't help but feel anger as Koharu continued to belittle her. She was usually the type not to get angry but Koharu was pushing her limit.

_"Fine, I was on my way out anyway. I'm going to tell Hayato what you did so I can actually get a real response. Let's see how close you two are after he finds out the truth!" _

**_'No!'_**

Midori froze as she heard that. Hayato would be very upset with her if he found out she lied about everything. She already lost her phone and she definitely didn't want to lose him. Something snapped in her, she was not going to let anything or anyone get in the way.

_"You wouldn't dare! I love him more than you ever will! You don't even deserve him you whore!" _She shrieked as her vision started to fade.

_**"Watch me Midori."**_

**_'Stop her!'_**

Koharu turned her back towards her and walked towards the door until-

**_*Crack!* _**

A sickening blow echoed through the gymnasium as Koharu collapsed on the hardwood floor. She slowly crawl towards the doors as she tried to register what happened. She didn't have time however as she felt her body flipped over and was face to face with Midori holding a wooden bat with a bit of blood on it.

Midori's eyes were a faded green. It looked as if she had no emotion. Koharu's eyes filled with shock as Midori rose the bat over her head.

**_She wasn't finished just yet._**

_"Mi-"_

***Crack***

Before Koharu could utter another sentence, Midori brought the bat down upon her again and again in a repeated fashion. Koharu was unable to do anything as her face was being literally beaten into the ground. The only thing that could be hard was the smacking of flesh and wood.

She didn't stop until Koharu's body stoped fidgeting. Her face was a mess of skull bits and brain muscle which made Midori cringe a bit but still, she admired her work. As she finally calmed down, a realization came to her.

She _killed_ someone. She took a life just to keep the person she cared about

She was shaken to her very core as the scene began to affect her. The blood splatters, the muscle bits on the ground, the bloodied bat she was holding with an iron grip...

_"What have I done!?!?"_

She quickly dropped the weapon and began to cry as she knelt down towards the body, she couldn't imagine the amount of trouble she's in. What would the school say, her parents say, Hayato...

_'My new warmth...My reason to keep going."_

Her tears began to slow down as she came to another realization. She finally had a **reason** she did all of this. The reason she committed this act, it was all for him. She knew she couldn't let all of this go to waste.

_'Hayato... This was all for him."_

She was still shaken up but she knew what would calm her down right now. She reached for Hayato's phone with shaking hands and bloodied fingers and begin to scroll through the pics with only him in it. Looking at these photos gave her that warmth that calmed her down so much. She continued through each picture until she stopped shaking.

_"Ahh Hayato..."_

After she finally calmed down, she went straight to the janitors closet for cleaning supplies. She hated doing chores and cleaning up messes, but this was all for him.

For her Hayato.

She had a twisted smile as she started to drag the beaten corpse towards the incinerator. As she carried the corpse, she noticed a lime green phone that fell out of Koharu's lifeless body.

_"You won't be needing this anymore." _She said as she pocketed her prize.

As she finally took care of the mess and changed clothes, she headed to her club in her usual mannerism with a brighter smile.

**_Nighttime_**

_"Why can't I sleep?"_

Midori was finally in the comforts of her home in her room but was unable to fall asleep. She even wore her comfy sleeping wear consisting of a long green T-shirt and her green panties but it wasn't enough to lull her.

The incident that took place today were still fresh in her mind. It was difficult to sleep knowing that she committed an act such an heinous act.

Severely beating a student to death... _A human being_

'_Stop putting yourself down Midori. You had to do it and there was no other way around it. Hayato doesn't need that bitch in his life anyway.'_

Fortunately, she had an even way to calm herself down this time, she was all alone.

She quickly pulled out her saving grace and went straight to the gallery. The selfies of Hayato were not having the effect she wanted this time.

_'I've seen them so many times now... hmm.'_

She figured that these regular pictures weren't enough so she went straight to the more... **suggestive** pictures.

As she looked through each erotic picture with glee, her lower regions began to get hot and needed some immediate attention. At that moment, her free hand slowly slid down and began to rub against her crotch through her soft panties. A small squeal escaped her lips as she teased her special area.

She acted as if the person doing this action was Hayato as she continued to pleasure herself with her hand as she moaned his name in pure bliss.

_"...Hayato. Keep going..."_

With each passing picture, she would rub herself faster. The amount she was feeling was good but she needed more. She slowly slid her panties down to her leg as she continued to rub against her clit. The sensation she was feeling was getting stronger as she felt even more contact without any fabric in the way.

_"Ahh...Hayato...mmh."_

She continued to play with herself and moan his name as the pictures came passing by each other in a fluid motion.

Then she finally found it. The picture that would give her sweet dreams tonight. The picture of Hayato, partially nude with petals, inviting her to join him. Her rubbing quickly stopped as she inserted a finger into her pussy. She was losing herself to the lust as she fingered herself with no remorse. Her soft moans turned into whines as she was getting closer to her climax. This feeling of warmth she felt, a feeling she never wants to lose, and it's all thanks to him.

_"Ahh!...Hayatoooo... D-Don't stop!"_

She increased the intensity as she added another finger inside her wet cavern. After a few minutes of her intense stimulation, she arched her back as she felt herself cum.

_"Hayato!!"_

After screaming his name, she released all of her essence on her fingers. She brought them up to her face to admire her work. She saw the clear liquid on her hand as if it was a reward. She finally felt the sleepiness over come her as her eyes began to feel heavy.

_"I love him so much..."_

After those words of confession, she finally fell asleep. She had a wonderful dream of them being together for the rest of their life

What she wouldn't do to make that a reality.

**_Next day_**

**_Bzzt_**

'Attention students of Akademi High, there is a missing student by the name of Koharu Hinata. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please report it to either the police or the faculty. Thank you for listening and have a good day.'

After the morning announcements, the atompsphere was bit low as the hallways were decorated with pictures of Koharu Hinata. It was rare for a student to go missing at this school so the reaction of this grave news were met with some worry, however it did make one student extremely worried.

Hayato was usually the most optimistic student you'll meet but after hearing the news, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her disappearance. She usually talks to him everyday ever since they met, but he didn't even get to see or even talk to her at all yesterday.

**They're supposed to be there for each other.**

He tried not to think the worse of the situation as he started his day by heading to his locker

As he was getting the needed supplies from his locker, a familiar voice called out to him.

_"Hey Hayoto!... Oops, I mean Haruki! It's good to see you again."_

**"Oh...hey Gurin and it's fine if you call me Hayato, I don't mind. It's also good to see you too." **He said in low tone.

_"Are you alright? You sound really sad." _She pointed out.

**"Uh... I mean, I don't want to trouble you or anything."**

_"Believe me Hayato, I don't mind at all." _She winked.

_'Not at all if it's you.'_

**"Alright, it's just that I'm really worried about Koharu. She usually talks to me when something is going on. It isn't like her to just go missing out of nowhere. I know I'm responsible in some way" **

Those words made Midori feel a bit upset. The words he shared was _not_ the reaction she had hoped for. Maybe Koharu had more of an impact on him than she thought.

_"Don't worry that much. I'm sure she's just going through some things and she doesn't want you to worry about her. And don't even think about being responsible, you had no control over it."_

_'Neither did I in a way..'_

After hearing those words, Hayato began to cheer up a bit. She always looked forward to his warm smiles.

**"Thanks Gurin. I appreciate that thought." **

_"Please, call me Midori. Also here's your phone back. I was about to give it back yesterday but I was preoccupied with...something." _

**"Thanks a lot Gur- I mean, Midori. Well, I have to get to class so I'll see you later." **

After she handed the phone back to him, he proceeded to walk towards his morning class. Midori simply stared at him until he was out of sight. A cold feeling began to wrap itself around her as she saw her source of warmth walk away. Oh, how she hated that feeling.

She just wanted to stay with him, to be near him at all times, to have him with her for the rest of their life. To have him... _inside _of her.

She went straight to her new phone and began to play her games and tried to wipe her mind of those thoughts before she gets a bloody nose... She needed to hurry on to class anyway before she gets a tardy.

Then a voice caught her ear.

_"Pathetic." _

Midori looked up to see no one in front of her, she assumed that it must've been aimed at someone else as she continued to go forward until an arm grabbed her shoulder.

_"So your not gonna look behind you?" _

Midori took the advice from the voice that was behind her and was face to face with a grey-eyed girl with a pigtail. Midori quickly recognized her.

_"Hey! Um... Ayano right? What's up" _

_"I should be asking you the same question. You wouldn't happen know anything about this or are you going to play dumb?" _

Midori wondered why she directed that question at her. She quickly put her phone away and tried to look as confused as possible. She couldn't let anyone find out that she knew something.

_"How would I know? I've been on my phone ever since she went missing. You're better off asking a security camera." _

_"... You're really bad at lying **Murderer**." _

Midori completely froze after hearing that statement. So many questions were running through her head. How does she know? Did she see me? Has she told anyone about this? Should she take drastic actions towards her?

Ayano began to explain herself.

_"Look, I haven't told anyone. It's none of my business anyway so as long as you don't meddle in my affairs, we will get along nicely. Also don't even plan on attacking me, it will be better for your sake."_

Ayano said with faded eyes and an emotionless expression.

Midori was getting some bad vibes from her so she complied with everything she said and confirmed it with a nod.

_"Good, it's nice to know we understand each other." _

_"So why did you call me pathetic exactly?" _She asked, still confused on her choice of words against her.

_"Because your chasing someone who clearly loves someone else." _

She didn't feel like hearing this. The thought that someone else wanted his warmth and affection stirred up some negative feelings in her.

_"Wha- Why would I care?! It's not like they're gonna confess to him or anything." _

_"Your right. That's because the person he loves is 'missing' remember?" _

_"Missing!? Who else is missing? Was it that pink haired girl with the bi-" _

_"You really are an idiot. Hayato is in love with the girl you killed and you gave him faith that she's still out there knowing that she's long gone. You really don't think things through do you?" _She quickly interjected.

That actually made sense to Midori. She didn't know why it was a good idea to encourage him knowing that she's deceased. She needed to do something else. She looked to this girl as a guide.

_"Well, What do I do now since you know everything." _She pouted.

_"Make him forget about her. It's the only way." _

After those quick words of wisdom, Ayano quickly departed from the hallways. Midori was a bit confused on what she meant about that.

How exactly do you make someone forget the person that they loved? She pondered on that question as she went to her first period a new goal.

_**Lunchtime**_

Hayato was still a bit sad from the news as he sat by himself, simply poking at his food instead of eating it. He still couldn't shake his mind off the disappearance of Koharu and that feeling of guilt for being responsible.

_"Hey! Mind if I sit here?"_

He looked up to see Midori with a smile that was wider than usual. He simply patted the seat to show his approval. She quickly took the chance as sat right next to him. She noticed that he still had a sad expression on his face.

_"Your still down in the dumps about her, aren't you?" _She asked while holding in her anger.

**"I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I don't even feel like eating right now. Everything just doesn't feel right now that she isn't here right now. I miss her." **

Midori tried her best not to show any form of frustration from his statement. She had a goal to keep, make him forget about her in anyway possible.

_"Well, you won't be able to see her if you starve to death silly. Here, let me help you." _

She took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken. She held out the food right in front of his mouth. He was confused and flustered at the same time.

**"W-What are you doing Gurin?" **

_"It's Midori to you mister! And I'm feeding you so you won't starve. Now open wide!" She demanded._

**"I can feed myself, there's no reason for you to do this." **He said as he tried to hide his fluster.

_"C'mon please? Just one bite... maybe two? I just want to help you, that's all." _

He was about to stand his ground but the pleading look on her face was too much too handle. And the food he has was his favorite so it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

**"Alright. I guess it won't hurt." **

_"Good! Now say 'ahhh'." _

He obeyed her actions as he opened his mouth to consume the food. Midori felt that addicting warm feeling again as she continued to feed him. She already felt like his wife already!

Time passed by so quickly as she continued to feed him until lunchtime was over.

**"Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks for sitting with me Midori but I gotta get to class, I'll see you later." **

Hayato quickly sat up and made his way to his final periods. Midori was left in a dreamy state after he left, the things she was feeling at the time were just so warm and fluffy.

_'Ohh Hayato...you'll be mine soon enough.'_

She was pulled out of dream-like state from a soft hand.

_"Hey Midori, I see you've become closely acquainted with that boy you were with." _

Midori returned back to reality to find herself with her friend Pippi.

_"Yeah... yeah I guess I have."_

_"So is he your boyfriend? I notice you fed him so you two must be really close right?" _

_"...Yes, yes he is my **boyfriend**. He's the best boyfriend I ever had! I wouldn't trade him for anything!" _

Midori loves the sound of that. Just him and her, together in a relationship. She was just shaking at the thought. She knew this was the perfect way to make him forget all about Koharu.

_"Wow, he sounds like a really nice guy, when will you introduce him to m-" _

_"Sorry Pippi but I gotta go do something important and don't to talk to him! He's a bit shy." _

After those words, she quickly departed out of the lunchroom with nonthing but determination in mind. She finally had the perfect way to keep his warmth all for herself. A plan so simple that it was a surprise she didn't think of it sooner.

_"To make him mine, I will do whatever takes. Don't worry Hayato, I'll take good care of you."_

She was going to make sure Hayato will never remember Koharu again and that he was going to stay with her forever.

This was the only way.

**_After School _**

**"You can't be serious! I'm fine Itachi. I haven't even attended an activity this week." **

Hayato was pleading with his club leader who was Itachi Zametora. He wanted to do some physical activities to put his mind at ease but the substitute club leader was having none of it.

**"Sorry man but I can't let you join in on the activities for today. I know how close you were to that missing girl and we don't need that kind of negativity on us right now bro. Go home and blow some off some steam if you want to exercise so bad. You can join us for tomorrow alright? See ya." **

**"You don't understand! I'll be kicked out if I mi-"**

***Slam***

Itachi simply closed the doors right in front of Hayato. He began to make his way towards the school exit in defeat. As he approached the gate, a familiar voice called out to him, along with a familiar face.

**"Wow Gurin, nice to meet you again." **

_"Midori remember. And I'm inviting you over to my house today so we can hang out for a bit. I got games and stuff if your interested." _

**"Are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we just met and I don't want to bring you down with my mood so I'll just head home." **

Midori wasn't done yet as she lightly grabbed his wrist. She had to be a bit more convincing.

_"Please... I'm really lonely at my house." _

**"Lonely? What about your par-" **

_"They work overseas and only come home twice in a month. I just want to hang out with somebody for a little bit and it might put you back in a good mood too so a win-win right?" _

What she was saying actually made sense to Hayato. His leader did tell him that his mood could bring some trouble if he didn't change it. And his game system was broken along with it being a Friday too.

**"You know what, I'll take you on your offer Gur-" **

He was interrupted as Midori pulled him in a tight embrace. He felt as if all of his organs were being smushed together as she continued her hug.

_"Thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much!" _

**"That's...great to hear... your kinda crushing me." **He wheezed.

_"Oh! Super sorry! But thanks for accepting my invitation, you won't regret it." _

She said with a wink. Midori was looking forward to their _date _so she could finally get her plan underway.

**"I know I won't. You seem like a cool person. So where's your house?" **

_"This way!" _

She said as he took a hold of his hand and the two green haired students walked towards the Gurin house.

This will be a day to remember for both of them.

**_The Gurin house_**

The two decide to make a couple stops before they went to her house. Since it was a Friday, they stacked up on snacks for their hangout and stopped at Hayato's house for a change of clothes which was a causal wear of a green shirt and jeans with some converses. After a couple hours, they finally made it to her house.

It was a lonely two story house with a lovely shade of lawn green as the paint job. The garden they had was also magnificent with its array of green and lime flowers. Hayato didn't have enough time to admire it as he was dragged inside by Midori.

_"So welcome to my home, make yourself comfortable while I change upstairs. Don't peek!_

She teased as she hurried up stairs, leaving him behind.

Hayato lounged on the couch and wait. He liked the decor of the house, it was an atypical household with fine wooden furniture but the placement was a little odd. It's as if they had no idea were to place their chairs and sofa and just placed it anywhere convienent.

_"Here I am! In all of my glory!" _

Hayato looked up on the stairs... and quickly looked back down.

Midori in a green v-neck t-shirt that showed of a good amount of clevage that reached her knees with white poka dots on it. This made Hayato a little worried because it seemed like that's the only thing she was wearing. Midori noticed his worried stare.

_"Sorry, I'm used to being here by myself. I'll go chang-" _

**"No no! It's fine. It's your home after all so do what you want." **

_'Good, he reacted just like I wanted him too.'_

_"Thanks a bunch Hayato. I'm still not use to having someone over here so sorry in advance if I'm a bit awkward or something." _

After that was settled she quickly made her way down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch. He tried his best to ignore the fact that she was practically leaning against him on the couch like a pet. After a few seconds, Hayato broke the silence.

**"So what would you like to do first?" **

_"I'm a bit hungry so you wanna eat some of the snacks we got?" _

**"Sure, sounds like a good idea." **

She snickered with mischief as she went in the kitchen to grab the bag of snacks they collected on their way. Hayato got the glazed sweet roll while she chose a lime flavored popsicle.

_'Now to really stir him up.'_

She came back with the two treats and some swing in her step.

_"Here's your roll honey." _

**"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?**

_'Whoops'_

_"Here's your honey roll!" _

She handed him his snack as she sat down with him or in his case, practically squishing him with her body. He could literally feel her breast pressing up against his arms as he tried to eat his treat.

_"Comfy?" _She asked.

**"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." **He said with slight fluster.

He began to eat his sweet roll. The flavors he was experiencing was magnificent as he slowly ate his food in a cal-

**_SLURP! SLURP!_**

He was brought out of his serenity by the absurd noices of Midori and her popsicle! From the sounds she was making, it was clear that she did not intend on eating it.

He looked over to her and locked eyes with her as she continued to suck on her popsicle. They both stared into each other's eyes for more than a few seconds as she committed to suck instead of eat the treat. She popped it out of her mouth.

_"Do you wanna taste?"_She said as she stuck the popsicle out to him. He slowly pushed the icy treat away from his face as he asked his own question.

**"So... how's the popsicle?" **

_"Amazing! Lime is my favorite flavor! Also can I try your roll? I've never tasted it before." _

**"Sure, why not." **

He handed his half eaten sweet roll to her and she went straight for the part he bit off. The way she did it was a bit interesting because it seemed like she was licking instead of biting the delectable treat. She took her mouth off the roll with a happy expression.

_"Man, that was soooo good. Here you go." _

**"It's fine, you can have the rest." **

_"Really?! Your so thoughtful Hayato. Well what would you like to do now?" _

**"Well, how about a few rounds of Magical girl pretty Miyuki? I know you have that on your console." **

_"And smart too! You might as well marry me."_

**"What did you say? Sorry, hearing is off a bit."**

_"You might as well carry me to my victory spot because I'm pretty good at this game." _

**"Alright, we'll take turns. Best score out of five rounds win."**

Midori was up for the challenge. Her time in the gaming club might pay off in something for once. And if she plays this right, she could finally move on to the final phase of her plan.

_'Alright Midori, you can do this.'_

_"I accept. May the best player win." _

_**Two hours later**_

The two greenettes were a bit tired from their rounds, the two were extremely good at this game which led to two wins for Hayato and Midori. They were on the last round which meant whoever won this was the victor.

As Hayato geared up on the sticks, Midori proceeded with her final phase. This should win his heart for sure. All she had to do was go all out.

_"Hey Hayato."_

**"Yeah Gur- I mean Midori?"**

_"How about we establish a reward for the winner?" _

**"... I'm listening."**

_"Loser has to do one thing for the winner. No matter what it is." _

Hayato thought about it. He liked the idea of the added reward but doing anything was a bit risky to him. He quickly tossed out that thought. He was pretty confident in his skills and it's not like Midori is going to do anything extreme.

**"I accept."**

_"Yay! Shake on it." _

They both outstretched their hands and shook on it to establish their deal.

Hayato, with a new resolve, was prepared to win. His mind wondered what kind of task he should ask of Midori.

Midori already knew what she wanted from him.

_**One round later**_

**"You want me to what!?" **

_"I want you to kiss me! You lost the bet fair and square so you owe me." _

Hayato couldn't believe what he witnessed. He was able to pass with a high mark but Midori completed the game with an absolute perfect score. He has never seen someone so concentrated on a game before. But a deals a deal so he had to repay it.

**"Alright, just turn your head to the side so I ca-" **

_"No! I want a real kiss."_

**"A real kiss!?" **

She nodded her head with fury. There was no way she was letting him slip away now.

_"Yep! On the lips like the grown-up so __pucker up!"_

**"I don't think that woul-"**

_"Please! It's just one little kiss. It won't mean anything. It's just my reward so __I won't tell anyone.."_

Those words had a bit of an effect on him. It would mean something to him because it would be his **first**. He was saving it for his _crush_ and he definitely did not want to lose it.

_"You know you'll be my first right?" _

Those words quickly caught Hayato's attention. He looked up to see a frowning Midori with tears threatening to fall down.

_"I've... I've always wanted to see how it feels. To share a warm embrace with someone so why not get it from the person who chose to hang out with me today... I'm sorry, I'll think of something el-"_

**"No! I'll do it. I lost fair and square so it wouldn't be right for me to back out when I accepted the terms." **

Midori's smile returned as he finished his answer. She was looking forward to this moment ever since she saw him. It was time to conclude her plan.

_'Finally.'_

_"Thanks Hayato. You're truly amazing."_

**"No problem. So...are you going to start or?"**

_"Oh! No, you start. I think you'll do better than me." _She said as she blushed

The two closed the distance between them and stared in each other's eyes. One found the truth while the other found uncertainty.

_"Ready?" _

**"Y-Yeah." **

The two began to inch their face closer until their lips finally connected. They both were a bit inexperienced but were able to get the flow of this special bond after a few seconds. The kiss was calm and gentle and when they separated it had two profound effects to each of them.

One felt pure _Joy. _

The other felt nothing but pure **Guilt.**

**"So how was it Midori?" **

Midori did not respond right away as she got back down from her high. The kiss was the best thing she ever experienced since her phone broke.

_"So warm..." _She mumbled.

She knew she couldn't hold in her cravings anymore. She wanted to experience that warmth again. She wanted _everything from him._

_'And nothing will stop me.'_

As Hayato was about inch away from her now that the favor was repayed, she pulled him back into another kiss. However, this wasn't an innocent kiss at all.

This contact was a bit more intimate as Midori was literally taking his breath away. She poked and prodded her tongue in his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck as they collapsed on the couch. She began to straddle him as she ran her hands through his emerald locks.

Hayato tried his best to not fall into unconsciousness from her contact as he felt her whole body press against his. He needed to stop this from progressing any further. He got a good grip and gently pushed her away. She started to feel cold again and confused.

_"Eh. Wh-Why did you stop?" _

**"Midori, I can't go any further. It wouldn't be right."**

There it was again. That cold feeling creeping up one her like a virus. Was she too forward, too slow, or was it that he wasn't interested. She had to get her warmth back somehow.

_"What do you mean? You didn't like it did you?... I'm such an idiot! I knew I was doing something wrong!" _

**"No that's not it all. You were amazing it's j-" **

_"Then why did you stop me?! Tell me so I can fix it!" _

**"You can't because I lov-" **

**_'Enough!'_**

_"Forget about Koharu! She abandoned you without a good bye! She doesn't care for you anymore! She **never** loved you!"_

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He tried his best to avoid the look of pain in her eyes as she covered her mouth. He needed to reevaluate himself quickly.

Without any words, he calmly pushed her off and ran upstairs and found a bathroom. He locked himself in and tried his best to calm down from the events that took place. He couldn't believe the situation he was in.

He had no idea that this friendly hangout would turn into a storm of emotions and tension. He could only imagine what Midori must be going through after her rant.

He knew this wasn't healthy but he took out his phone and texted Koharu. He's been doing this ever since she went missing but it calms him down a bit when he does, it gives him hope that she's still out there."

'Hey Koharu.. I don't know where you are but please come back safe...I love you.'

A half-assed confession but one nonetheless. He sent the message, not even expecting a response as he went back to the situation at hand.

**_BZZZT! _**

The sound of buzzing could be heard through the bathroom wall. Hayato thought of it to be suspicious that his sent text and a buzzing sound would go off at the same time.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom and went right next door to what he presumed to be Midori's room.

As he entered the room, a cold chill hit his spine from what he discovered.

He gazed at the room that was covered with photos of him at various angles and him doing suggestive things. His shock was immeasurable.

But the one thing that set him off the most was a lime green phone on her bed.

**_He could recognize the phone clear as day._**

He quickly went to reach the phone and found his message in the notifications clear as day. Upon closer inspection, he found traces of _blood_ on the phone. With all of these facts and evidence, it was safe to assume one thing.

**_He was in danger._**

**"Oh god, I gotta get out o-!" **

**_CRACK! _**

Before he could even finish his sentence, he found himself losing consciousness as he slowly fell to the ground. He didn't need to see his atttacker to know who it was.

The last thing he saw was faded green eyes staring right back at him.

**_A few hours later_**

_"Wakey Wakey sleepyhead!" _

Midori teased as she prodded and poked Hayato's face until he started to regain consciousness.

As his focus was coming back, he assessed the cold setting around him. He was now only in his boxers, his hands and feet were tied to a chair and it appears that he was still in her room which felt more like prison now. He looked around to see if Midori was around but his field of view was blocked off as he felt two hands covering them.

_"Guess who.~" _

**"Gurin!?" **

_"It's Midori but close enough sweetheart." _

So he wasn't going crazy. Midori knocked him out and tied him up. So if that happened then...

**"Where's Koharu!?" **

His question was unanswered as Midori walked in front of him wearing his shirt.

_"Sorry about wearing your stuff, the other one got your blood on it and I'm not washing it anytime soon. Any imprint you leave is so sacred to me." _

As she said that, Hayato felt his head throb as if it was splitting open. He winced a bit in pain as Midori came to his aid.

_"Aww did I hit you that hard? I'm so so sorry! I just wanted to knock you out that's all. Here, let me take care of it for you." _She said as she was about to rub the injury.

**"Stop avoiding my question, where's Koharu?!" **

Her smile slowly started to turn into a frown.

_" I told you to forget about her. Why do you want to know so bad? Don't worry about her. She won't be bothering us anymore." _

**"What do you mea-" **

_"She's **dead** Hayato. She's gone so you don't have to worry her in the way. It's only me and you now, just as it should be." _She said in a cool tone.

Hayato could not believe what he just heard. His longtime friend and crush was dead. Gone forever with no chance of coming back. He was in denial.

**"Y-Your lying! There's no way she's dead! I refuse to believe that! How would you even know that?!" **

Midori simply giggled as she sat on his lap with her face to his face. She brought her lips right to his ear as she confessed her sin. Her voice was warped and serious.

_"I would know because I'm the reason she died. I killed her after all." _

Those words shook Hayato to his very core. The things he was hearing was hard to believe but from what he is seeing, it's hard to refute it. Midori enjoyed watching Hayato come to terms with reality.

**"Why! Whydid you do it then?!" **

_"Do what?" _She coyly asked.

**"Why did you kill her!? I never seen you two together so why did you do it?! Surely you have some fucking reason!!****"**

She chuckled a bit as she started to rub his bare chest and softly nibble at his neck. He softly hissed from the contact as she continued her exploration on his body. Those photos revealed so many details on his body as she traced it with her hands. After her quick stimulation, she finally answered him.

_"I did it for you Hayato. She was trying to split us apart so she left me no choice but to silence her forever. I couldn't let her interfere."_

**"What is this 'Us'!? What makes you think we were anything special! We were just friends but I might have to change that with what you've done! You're sick Midori!" **

Midori looked up with her faded green eyes. She stared at Hayato for a bit before she continued.

_"I knew you would still have a soft spot for Koharu. It seems that slut has a real good hold on you, even in death. I'll just have to make you forget about her through my last method." _

Hayato had no idea what she was about to do but looking into her faded green eyes just shook his very soul.

His time for worrying started when he felt something rubbing against his clothed manhood. Her eyes never left his as she continued the act of pleasure.

**"Wh-What are you doing!?!" **

_"I'm making you forget about her. Now sit back and enjoy it. You deserve it after all darling.~" _She said in a erotic tone.

Midori continued to rub his cock through his boxer with her ample rear. She only had on his T-shirt so it was easy to tease him like this. She loved how he struggled against her and tried his best to stop her advances but to no avail.

**"Gurin, there's no need for this! Just let me go and I won't tell anyone! I-I promise!" **

_"It's Midori, and there is a need for this. I'll make sure you never remember that slut ever again. I care for you and only you." _

She continued to rub until it was at a length suitable for her hand. After the length was reached, she took her hand and fished out the hardened cock. She firmly worked the shaft with her soft hand as she felt Hayato melt in her touched. Hayato was losing himself in the pleasure as she continued her displays of affection..

_"Aww you feel amazing. This feels way better than looking at your pictures and doing it. But I know I can do better.~" _

Before Hayato was about to inquire on what she meant by that, his lips were captured by hers. She had no mercy as she attacked his mouth with her tongue. Her stoke also began to get a bit faster as she deepened their kiss with one another. The only thing Hayato could do now is hope that he doesn't submit to the amount of pleasure he's feeling from her.

She began to moan in his mouth as she pressed herself against him. Hayato felt her breast rubbing up against his chest as she felt his manhood starting to throb. It seems he was _close..._

_'No. We're not ending like this.'_

After a few seconds of her loving contact, she separated her mouth and let go of his cock. Hayato was glad that the she finally paused all of her actions as she still sat there with her stare unwavering.

_"You're not kissing me back? That hurts but it's fine since your here with me and me only.. But since you won't submit that easily, there's only one thing that I can do." _

Hayato had an idea of what she was about to do but he didn't want to believe it. There's no way she was preparing to do that will she?

**"What are you planning to do?" **

_"Well, I made you feel good so it's only right you do the same for me... and you made me really wet so take **responsibility**." _

She said as she started to pull down her damp panties and adjusted her special entrance towards his cock. Hayato was not prepared for what she said next.

_"It's my first time so be gentle please.~" _

She was doing exactly what he didn't want. She was actually going to have sex with him and there was nonthing he could do to physically stop it. He only had one chance to talk her out of it. He was not prepared for this kind of life.

**"Midori!" **

_"Yes Darling?" _

**"Why exactly are you doing this to me?! Why are you putting me through this!? Why me of all people!?"**

She paused before she committed. After hearing that question, her eyes changed back into a regular green. She had the answer to that question ever since she first saw him.

_"Because I love you." _

**"W-What!?" **

_"I love you... I love you so so much. I would do anything for you to stay by me. I don't want you to leave me. I've been attracted to you ever since I first saw you and it never went away. You give me such a warm feeling that makes me happy and I don't want that feeling to go away. I love you Haruto Haruki." _

She did it. She finally confessed her feelings to him. Hayato was completely shocked from what he heard but after a few seconds, he finally responded.

**"Midori, I refuse your confession. You are the most sick and twisted person I've met and that opinion will never change. You invaded my privacy, attacked me and worst of all, killed my best friend. There's no way I will ever be able to forgive you for that." **

After hearing his answer, she began to tear up as her eyes faded back to a dull green. She still held that same smile she always had no matter what. She brought her face closer to his as she whispered the words that will always stick with him.

**_"You don't have a choice..." _**

After hearing those words, Midori sheath his throbbing manhood in her pussy. She waited a bit to start moving as she was adjusting to his length. Hayato and Midori both felt a burst of pleasure as she started to get in rhythm. She was finally going to claim himself hers.

_"Look Hayato.. we are one now."_

Hayato was losing it. All of this emotional turmoil along with being raped was doing something to him. He felt as if he had no power in what was happening as Midori continued to move up and down on his manhood. He felt...dead as she felt alive

_"Ah...Hayato.."_

She started to moan his name just as she did last night when she pleasured herself. She was finally having the reality she always wanted. To be close with the person that gave her warmth.

_"Don't worry darling... it'll all be over soon."_

After a few minutes she began to increase her speed, she still felt the throbbing signals from his dick which made her felt more pleasure as her walls began to close in on him. She quickly took off her shirt to show of her beautiful nude body as she felt the climax approaching. Hayato payed no mind as his sanity broke even more.

_"Hayato...mmh."_

Her moans were starting to increase in intensity as her speed increased a bit. She was doing all the work but it was fine. As long as it's with her Hayato, she'll do anything.

After a few minutes of thrusting herself on him, she held on to his back tightly as she felt herself getting closer. She wanted to make sure he had no chance of pulling out. She could also feel that he was close to, his dick was trembling inside of her was all the proof she needed.

_"Hayato!...Hayato I'm close!" _

Hayato stayed silent as he heard her scream his name. His mind was going back to the 'what if's' and 'what could have been'. Now he had to deal with her for the rest of his life.

_"Ahh! Hayato!!"_

**_*SPURT* *SQUIRT*_**

After her scream of ecstasy, the two climaxed at the same time and began to release their tension inside of each other. Midori was still hanging on to him as his semen filled her womb up to the brim. She was so happy to receive his seed as she tried not to spill it. This meant that they were connected to each other for the rest of their life.

_"Ahh... you came so much. I can't wait to see our little boy or girl. Thank you Hayato, I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you." _

He said nonthing as she brought her lips to his forehead and kissed it. She was the happiest she has ever been in her whole life.

Hayato couldn't feel anything. He just stared at her in a blank expression as she shown him affection. The only thing that he understands is that he has no control anymore. He decided to accept that fact.

The two green haired students stayed in that position for a while. The both of them knew that this day changed their lives forever.

They both fell asleep on her bed waiting for next week. They had a lot to prepare go in the future.

_**Three months later**_

_"C'mon, I'm so close to beating this!" _

**"You said that the last eight times. C'mon you're gonna be late to class Gurin." **

_"Your mean darling!" _

The two green haireds students have been inseparable and the case of Koharu was getting colder by the day. Of course Hayato knew who was responsible but he didn't want their unborn child going through any type of hardships so he stayed with while keeping his mouth shut. They decided to become a couple even though it was fairly one sided but it was a relationship nonetheless.

As Hayato began to walk to his class, Midori grabbed his wrist and pulled him out towards the trees. As they finally found a good location, she set up her phone to do a selfie to which Hayato tried to get away.

_"Where are you going swee-" _

***Smack***

Hayto finished her sentence with a quick slap.

**"Don't call me that. Your sick and twisted and I'm stuck with you because you raped me. All the things you've done is irredeemable and insane so is it even suprising that I want a few hours away from you?!" **

Midori simply stared at him. This was one of his usual tantrums but she knew how to keep him in check. She began to cry.

_"Your right *sniff, I should just jump off a cliff and *sniff* and take our baby with us too. I'm so sorry, I'll take care of it right now." _

As she began to walk away she was stopped by Hayato. He had nonthing but anger in his eyes.

**"So where would you like the picture honey?" **He said with pure venom. It was nice to know they have an understanding. She would do anything to stay with him, even kill their firstborn if it means having him around.

_"I would like it over here darling." _

The green haired students stood on the spot with Midori throwing up a peace sign and Hayato smiling.

_"I love you Hayato." _

He stayed silent.

She knew he'll never return the words but maybe one day he'll understand how much she loves him. Besides, she has all of her lifetime to show him.

_'Oh Hayato...one day you'll understand.'_

As the timer reached zero the selfie was taken.

**_Click! _**

**_My...fucking... guys. I did it and I got over 10k words to show for it, good on me :). Well glad I got this out my system and I wrote something not soft and this was good practice because my smut writing is garbage! :( . Also if you follow my oneshots for the rainbow students , first off your amazing, even if you don't follow it your still amazing. And second expect the purples next week or sooner, I think I got the perfect plot for em. And thanks to whoever read this, Midori is low key my favorite character and I write too many soft stories so I slick needed this morbid ending kinda. Well see you in the next one my guys. _**

**_EDIT _**

Soooo, I like this a lot better. Also, I'm not dead so I'll be workin on the rainbow squad, till then my guys


End file.
